World Pizza
by Cards
Summary: This is what would happen if Newsies With several new charachters was in modern times and worked in a pizza parlor, strange yes, but give it a try! UPDATED CHAPTER 30! And the plot keeps rolling!
1. Chapter One

"I never tried to lead a revolution." A voice sang above the din of New York City Traffic; flashing lights from stop lights and the loud honking from people who were in to much of a hurry to get no where. "That's just how circumstances made me."   
  
A blonde girl walked across the street, closing her Jacket and huddling into herself to block the cold she made a sharp turn into a fast food restaurant.   
  
"One Minute to spare!" A short bubbly red head said, pointing at the clock.   
  
"Hey I have to get here from the other side of the city!" the Blonde defended herself.  
  
"Well we got a new kid that's gunna start work here." The girl picked up the phone as it rang. "Hello World Pizza This is Lorelei, and how can I help you?" She wrote down the order and put it on the holder. "Hurry it up! We got orders!"  
  
The two worked for a good twenty minutes before the bell over the door rang interrupting the loud music. A boy with Blonde hair that was greased back ran in. "The Manager here yet?" He asked his hands on his knees gasping for air.  
  
"No consider your self lucky Kelly." The blonde girl said. "He ain't ever on time, but woe if we ain't."  
  
"Aww Shove it Cards, promise me you two won't tell him?"  
  
"Awww Jackie we need some incentive." Cards said, tossing a pizza up in the air and twirling it.   
  
"I'll give you guys my share of the tips."  
  
"Nah, she's just pulling your leg." Tiger said. "You keep your tips all of us need our own tips. It's more then we make at this pathetic job, at least we would if people would ever give them."  
  
"When's the new guy supposed to get here?" Cards asked looking at the clock, "we're gunna be here late again aren't we?"  
  
""I dunno." Tiger looked up as the door opened again. This time it was a blonde boy with one eye dark brown and the other a clouded blue. "Aww Blink! What happened to your patch?"  
  
"Morris thought it would be funny to rip it off." He muttered "I can't deliver like this!"  
  
"But you're the only one who is good enough at biking! And owns a bike!" Cards said, looking up from spreading sauce.  
  
"Not any more."  
  
"He stole your bike?" Tiger asked. "Why, he has a Motorcycle!"  
  
"Because he can." Blink answered.   
  
"Hey!" A short boy with dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes entered the room causing every one to look at him. "I'm Ben, Ben Conlon. I'm supposed to start working here."  
  
"Your Late." Cards snapped.   
  
"Don't mind her, she's just mad at the moment. I'm Lorelei Devlin, Most call me Tiger though this is my sweetie, Hayden Capinsky, known as Blink."  
  
"I'm Jack Kelly."  
  
"Katherine Kerr, call me Cards. Don't just stand there we got Pizza's to make!" She smiled beckoning him behind the counter as Jack started work on cleaning a table as a couple left and Blink popped a pizza into the box and running out the door.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Katherine/ Cards and Blink's-Tiger owns Tiger/Lorelei. Disney owns the rest.  
  
Author's notes: This is basically a modernization of Newsies set in modern day, there will be several changes (One of which being the fact that Spot isn't established in the job) and some original stuff. Character WILL be cut and I will need new ones. I'll need girls, not all of which will have BF's. I have been mulling over this one for a while!   
  
Author's Note II: This is the first Fic written on my NEW computer!  
  
Author's Note III: When I say that Blink's eyes are different colours I mean that he has moon blindness and can not see out of one eye, the patch would be used so he wouldn't look too strange.  
  
Cards on:  
  
Telephones-  
  
They ring all over the place in my house but are never for me. And my parents wonder why I don't like them! 


	2. Chapter Two

"Lazy kids," A fat man in his early forties grumped as he walked   
into the store, "Get to work. I don't pay you to sit around."  
  
"You don't pay us much at all," Jack muttered.  
  
"What was that Kelly?" Weisel asked, turning on the blonde boy.  
  
"Nothing Weasel," Jack said innocently.  
  
"You missed a spot, and the name's Wiesel," The man spluttered.  
  
"I'll get right on it," Jack smiled brilliantly, "Weasel." He   
turned around and finished cleaning the table.  
  
"Where's Hayden?" Weisel asked impatiently, looking around the   
restaurant. He saw Tiger taking an order and walked over to   
her. "Where's Hayden?" He snapped at her.  
  
She tried to ignore him and continue with the order.   
  
"Where is that lousy kid?"  
  
"One moment please." Tiger covered the phone with her hand. "He's   
on a delivery!" She hissed and went back to taking the order. "Thank   
you that will be ready for pick up in half an hour." Weisel glared   
at her.  
  
"How long does it take for him to deliver a pizza?"  
  
"Ten minutes more because your nephew stole his bike!" Tiger   
snapped.  
  
"Talk about your Irish temper," Cards muttered in the back ground.  
  
"Why would Morris steal his bike? He has a motorcycle. Why? Because   
he has a real job; not like you bummers! You all could learn from   
Morris," Weisel sung his nephew's praises for a while.  
  
"Sure we could, how ta be a thug," Tiger whispered as Weisel left   
to go behind the counter.   
  
"Katherine, what is going on? What have I told ya about bringing   
boys back here?" He yelled at the blonde girl.  
  
"Mr. Weisel, you hired me yesterday." Ben reminded him.  
  
"Oh yes. Carry on then." Weisel said, walking to the office that he   
had and would disappear into for the next few hours.  
  
"You're going to be working with me," Cards said. "If you have any   
problems with that then leave."  
  
"No problems here," Ben said. He was still reeling from the string   
of people he had been introduced to in a five minute period, there   
was Skittery, Derby, Specs, Dutchy and Mush. Ben never really had   
been one for names or anything and was quite worried about messing   
up the names.  
  
"Okay, do you got a place to sleep?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it you don't and Weisel finds out he'll fire you and no   
one will hire you again."  
  
"Okay, fine. I don't."  
  
"You can stay with us," Cards shrugged. "If you don't mind staying   
in an apartment with about forty other people and three bathrooms.   
And paying twenty dollars a week for the rent, groceries and health   
care."  
  
"No problem here," Ben said, glad to have the opportunity.  
  
"Oh, first do you have any problems with homosexuals?"  
  
"Nah," Ben shrugged. "Long as they leave me alone, I'll leave them   
alone."  
  
"What ever," Cards shrugged and grabbed an order from a rack "Hey   
Dutchy! We got ourselves another renter!"  
  
"Poor guy!" The blonde boy yelled back. "Did you warn him about…"  
  
"Not particularly but he ain't right winger!" Cards looked at   
Ben. "You aren't are you?"  
  
"Friends don't let friends vote republican." Ben said laughing.  
  
"He isn't!"  
  
"Good then he might not have a heart attack! Well, might not..."   
Dutchy said and went back to throwing the pizza dough in the air.   
Cards grabbed a bunch of dough and started doing the same.  
  
"What's the order?"  
  
"Cheese and Broccoli," Ben said grimacing.  
  
"Broccoli is over there," Cards motioned as she put down the dough. "Wait."   
  
Suddenly she spun around and quickly grabbed his wrists, turning   
them up. In same motion she pushed his sleeves up.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"This is how I reproduce," Cards said   
sarcastically. "I'm checking to see if you cut."   
  
"I don't cut," Ben said and sharply tried to yank his arms back.  
  
"Then how did you get this?" She motioned to a scar running neatly   
down his upper arm.  
  
"A fight."  
  
"What's this?" She lifted his shirt a little more and saw a small   
spot of skin that was darker then the rest.  
  
"You don't need to know." Ben jerked his arm back, got the   
broccoli, and cut it up.   
  
"I was just asking," Cards muttered and poured sauce onto the   
pizza, sprinkling cheese with the other hand.  
  
"What ever."  
  
"He has a nice ass." Dutchy commented.  
  
"What?" Specs asked quietly.   
  
"He does, no denying it."  
  
"And I don't?"  
  
"You have an okay ass." Tiger said, appraising both boy's rears as   
she came back to check if Cards had killed Ben yet.  
  
"You have a great smile," Dutchy smiled.  
  
"I'm still mad at you for noticing his ass." Specs pouted, Dutchy made up for that by kissing Specs softly.  
  
"Do I have a nice ass?" Ben mused, giving Cards the cut up broccoli   
and starting work on the next order. Cards popped the first pizza in   
the oven.  
  
"I'd say so and I have seen a lot of ass in my time," Cards   
said, "Whoo, just wait until the rest of them see you!"  
  
"There's more?" Ben asked, worried.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Cards, Tiger owns Tiger, Disney owns the rest.  
  
Author's notes: To everyone who wrote to me and sent back that nice   
long form that I sent to you THANK YOU! I well try to get you with   
your first choice guy there are some of you who won't get first or   
second because you sent it in a little late! I'll email you again   
asking for a third and fourth choice. Also you all might be   
wondering why no one is in this yet. (Well Derby has a name   
mentioned) and that is because this was written before I even POSTED   
the first chapter and I wasn't about to rewrite this because look   
how gloriously LONG it is! Now that you have all basked in the fact   
that Cards CAN write long chapters (And probably won't) you will   
have to understand that I won't really be updating too much because   
this is a play week. I have shows on Friday Saturday and Sunday. I   
also have rehearsals EVERY day this week! I will try to write at   
other times but well I am very hard pressed for time right now! Now   
I am done with this ridiculously LONG Author's note…   
  
Author's Note II: Thank you to Tiger who is my BRILLIANT Beta!  
  
Cards On:  
  
Hunting-  
  
IT's the Manly Man sport of killing cute little innocent critters   
**Bunny hops by** NO LITTLE ONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Falco: Hmm, I've gotten back to ya right? Well any way I'm not sure what's happening with Spot at them moment, he isn't agreeing with this story.  
  
Derby: Well is this update soooooon enough for ya?  
  
Doll Face: I got back ta ya right?   
  
Angelic one: Hmmm A lot of people want Racetrack….  
  
Snuggles: Yeah I think you can have Jack, I was thinking about him getting a high class girl though, some one like (Movie) Sarah who couldn't relate to their cause. But no one in this story is cooperating.  
  
Mondie: Hmmm, I think you have a guy…. I think you have Mush… I'm not sure tough I wrote all this stuff down and promptly lost it!  
  
Tiger: You got my message right? Thankies for betaing.  
  
HotShot: There is one small problem about you having Specs.. He is gay and him and Dutchy are quite happy right now… Also I'll email you with the stuff I had everyone else fill out!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

"Hey Uncle Weisel!" A boy of about 19 with a small weedy moustache yelled barging into the store. "Hey you" he yelled pointing at a brown haired girl who was counting out someone's change.  
  
"AngelicOne." Tiger supplied sarcastically.  
  
"The hell do you have these stupid names for?" Morris asked.  
  
"To confuse you." AngelicOne said.  
  
"Whatever, where is my Uncle?"  
  
"I dunno, he disappeared long before I got here." AngelicOne was one of the few who still went to school full time.  
  
"He retreated into his office the moment he got here, just like normal." Tiger explained.  
  
"Thanks Tiger." Morris said walking behind the counter and grabbing her sides.  
  
"Where is Blink's Bike?" Tiger asked smacking his hands.  
  
"I just returned it, any way he let me borrow it." Morris did a very bad impression of Blink, "Morris you can borrow this, I won't be needing it." He laughed and tickled Tiger again.  
  
"BEN!" Cards yelled startling a few customers.  
  
"Sorry." Ben said not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"Shut up you two!" Tiger yelled back at them. "And go find your Uncle." She ordered Morris.  
  
"What ever you say Sweetface." Morris said grabbing Tiger's ass.  
  
"Insufferable Bastard." Tiger muttered.  
  
Morris slapped Derby's ass as she was bending down to get some toppings.  
  
"Oww Skits! I told you not to do that!" She said standing up and looking at Morris who was standing there waving his fingers at her. "Ohh you." She glared at Morris and was about to punch him when Skittery stopped her.  
  
"He's not worth losing your job honey." Skittery said quietly.  
  
"Sorry Sweetface." "What an ass." Derby muttered starting to chop up mushrooms.  
  
"Thanks you!"  
  
"Taken out of context!" Skittery yelled. "I hope."  
  
"What are you gunna do about it?" Morris asked "Throw you Zoloft at me?"  
  
"Stop it Morris, We're just about to get busy, second half of dinner rush!" He dropped the tips into the tip jar.  
  
"Well, well, well, Jackie-O" Morris said, "And I was gunna ask my uncle for some money.  
  
"What happened to that great job of yours?" Dutchy asked semi- jokingly.  
  
"Shut up you faggot." Morris said.  
  
Dutchy looked extremely hurt and Specs was red with anger and he leapt for Morris' throat, Ben held him back along with Dutchy.  
  
"Aww, your little boyfriend gunna defend your honor? How quaint, I know whose the Bitch."  
  
"Leave him alone Morris." Cards said glaring at him. "Go run to your uncle. Now." Her voice was deadly calm and Mush came and stood behind her getting ready to fight, as did Derby and Specs.  
  
Morris glared at her and was about to head on in to his Uncle's office when Mr. Weisel came in and all went back to work immediately.  
  
"Morris! Do you need anything?" Weisel asked.  
  
"NO I thought I needed money but the guys said I could have the tips." He glared at them daring them to argue, then he grabbed the money from the tip jar and walked off. Weisel deciding there was nothing more of importance to do walked away, back into his office.  
  
The kids looked at the empty tip jar.  
  
"Any more Deliveries?"  
  
"Yeah," Tiger snapped back and handed him a pizza. "Morris gave you your bike back honey." She said. "Please say you have tips."  
  
"None, Race hasn't done well either."  
  
"Shit." She motioned to the empty tip jar.  
  
"Shista." Blink agreed.  
  
Disclaier: All characters are property of their repspective owners.  
  
Author's notes: Yes hate me all for I am in NYC. I went to Brooklyn today! And across the bridge! (Yes I did yell off it!) I'm staying in a lodging house **Huggles Spotmuse who tagged along** The beds are tiney and happy and my room is clean! Yeah its like the size of an average closet though. Walls are thin as well.  
  
Cards on:  
  
Ceiling fans- SPIN BUMLETS SPIN!! **Watches as Spotmuse attempts to spin on ceiling fan and flys off** YOU BROKE IT!!! **Runs over to ceiling fan which is now lopsided. Spotmuse glares**  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Snuggles: Yup you got Jack!  
  
Derby: heehee You must have had a heart attack knowing that Skitts touched you! And he called you honey!  
  
Doll Face: Fill out the thingie or you can't be in it!  
  
DeeJay SuperStar: Yes His ass is nice. Spot's is just nicer!  
  
Angelic one: YUP you got Race!  
  
Tiger: Thankies for the luck wishes we did brilliant on opening night and all successions performances!  
  
Crutch: Thanks!  
  
Shortie: I'll send you the form I need for all the characters!  
  
Raengh: Sorry for misspelling your name! I'll check that out! 


	4. Chapter Four

At ten o'clock Weisel left yelling about how they got paid for doing nothing as he finally turned the Open sign over closing the restaurant.  
  
"Finally!" Ben said washing his hands for a final time. "Time to leave!"  
  
"Not yet." Cards said. "Clean up! Grab the Dry mop!"  
  
"Why doesn't he. never mind." Ben grabbed the dry mop and started cleaning.  
  
"you wanna know why we have to do this?" Tiger asked. "Shut up it was a rhetorical question. Its because they are too cheep to pay someone do this!" Tiger said.  
  
"So we don't get paid." Ben asked pushing the dry mop around, Cards followed him wet mopping after.  
  
"HA!" Most of the people laughed.  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"Good idea." Tiger said jokingly.  
  
"See you guys!" AngelicOne said running out the door.  
  
"Why does she get to go now?"  
  
"Curfew, Angelic still lives with her parents." Cards explained. "Off you two! Get to work!" She said to Dutchy who was sitting on the counter making out with Specs who was standing. "Now." With out breaking momentum Dutchy gave her the finger, Cards grabbed a towel and whipped Specs.  
  
"OWW! Cards!" He yelled.  
  
"Work!" She laughed mopping up. Specs grabbed the towel back.  
  
"Don't touch my man!" Dutchy yelled.  
  
"I thought that you didn't like my ass." Specs said looking wounded.  
  
"Awww!" Dutchy said kissing him lightly they continued bickering.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Ben asked.  
  
"Making out or bickering." Cards asked brushing up the dust before mopping.  
  
"Both."  
  
"Yes. And they have the longest relationship of any one here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, they've talked about going to Vermont and getting a Civil Union when they're old enough."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We're done." She yelled out. "Anyone else?"  
  
"One sec!" Jack yelled.  
  
"We are!" Derby and Skittery said putting the Vacuum away.  
  
"We would be if we hadn't been erm." Dutchy said smiling.  
  
"Distracted." Specs supplied as every one laughed.  
  
"Race biked Angel home." Blink yelled as he walked in. "Met her on the way back in." He picked up Tiger and spun her around kissing her.  
  
"Come on your helping me." Tiger said.  
  
"Whats your job?" He asked wearily.  
  
"Lock up." She dangled the keys in front of his good eye.  
  
"We'll be here late!" Blink announced.  
  
"Us too!" Mush yelled, soaked from a water fight he had been having with Mondie. "Tell Snipes I love him!"  
  
"See you guys!" Jack yelled. The group got the six train down to the Bowery and piled out going to their hostel where they rented the entire first floor. Cards went to her room and got a huge box of Pasta. They all started making the pasta.  
  
"You'll have to share with some one, Cards is the only one who has a double bed and isn't sharing it." Jack said smiling.  
  
"How desperate are you to get me laid?" Cards asked.  
  
"Desperate enough not to do it my self." Jack smiled.  
  
"So what's your story Ben?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Pasta!" Dimples said happily taking the empty seat next to Jack.  
  
"Shh! Everyone else will want some! Do you know if Snipe got food?"  
  
"Crutchy took the kids to McDonalds."  
  
"Good. Oh this is Ben." Cards introduced him.  
  
"Falco will wanna meet this one!" Dimples smiled her trademark dimple showing.  
  
"Tell your story!" Derby said impatiently, Skittery put his arm around her pulling Derby close and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." He reminded her.  
  
"Not in bed!" Derby teased as Skittery turned a slight shade of red.  
  
"Pasta's ready!" Cards said dishing out the pasta.  
  
"As long as it isn't Pizza!" Jack said.  
  
"Or Burgers!" Dimples added.  
  
"Amen!" everyone chorused.  
  
Disclaimer: Respective owners.  
  
Author's notes: I'm gunna go see RENT tonight!! **Dances about and dodges fruit being thrown at her.** Yeah and I'm going to the Brooklyn Bridge again tomarrow! And the Stanton Island Ferry! **Jumps up and down happily** Yesterday I saw a couple that looked like Dutchy and Specs!!! V. Cute the brunette had the blonde's hand in his and it was very cute!!! Then the blonde put his head on the Brunette's shoulder IT WAS SOOOO CUTE!!!I LOVE NYC!!  
  
Cards on:  
  
Homophobes-  
  
I don't like them!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Falco: I mentioned you!! And I'm going to RENT!!  
  
Hotshot: A) I dunno, Morris dumped it in a trash can.  
  
B) They are there  
  
C) You'll find out soon enough!  
  
Spider Chick: Thankies!  
  
Doll Face: Ohh I'll have to send it to ya again!  
  
Mondie: Every one thinks I suck!! AWWW **Hides**  
  
Derby: Erm you're gunna need a lot more then an inhaler. **Gives her paper bag** 


	5. Chapter Five

The others trickled in grabbing seats and pasta, the couples sitting on laps and kissing happily, all glad to be away from work. Jack was flirting shamelessly with Dimples and Mush parted from Mondie for a few seconds to check on his little brother who has just woken up. 

"Are there a lot of little kids around here?" Ben asked as some one barreled into the room. 

"HE IS HOT!" A short brown haired girl yelled. 

"Shhh!" Mush said "Snipe's gunna come down he can't sleep." 

"Sorry." The girl said hushing up. "I just wanted to see the new guy but I gotta go home." The girl said winking at Ben she ran back out trying to catch the train across the Bridge. 

"That's Skylar, she works at one of the other Pizza places in Town." Cards explained. "She lives in Brooklyn."

"I used to live there."

"Really? Tell me about it." Cards asked as Snipe came down stairs in his PJ's holding his stuffed penguins Mush had bought him at the Bronx Zoo.

"EWWW KISSING!" Snipe yelled covering his eyes. Derby rolled her eyes and moved away from Skittery who in turn pulled her onto his lap. Other couples followed suit.

"That kid is either going to be extremely diverse or really fucked up." Ben whispered into Cards' ear. 

"Or both." She agreed. A lot of the kids who attended school started to do their homework. Doll Face one of them was getting Specs, who even though he had little formal education spent most of his time in the public library, help on history. 

"This isn't so bad." Ben said rolling up his sleeves and leaning back in the chair surveying every one.

"Tell me your story." Cards said demandingly.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be working with me and sleeping with me for a while and if you don't I'll make your life a living hell." She smiled and twirled the last bit of pasta on her fork.

"Fine, is there any where more private?" Ben asked.

"My room." Cards said smirking. "Must be really interesting to need privacy."

As the two got up to go upstairs Blink came in carrying Tiger, both had huge grins on their faces, when the other saw this they immediately started cat calling. Blink gave them all a huge grin and kissed Tiger soundly, both ignoring Snipes comments about gross evil alien life forms taking over their bodies.

Jack saw Cards and Ben walking out together and dashed over to them. "So you two hit it off?" He asked a slow smile creeping across his face.

"You Perv." Cards muttered kissing his cheek quickly, "go back to who ever you're flirting with now."

Jack smiled and walked back to Dimples.

"SO are you two a couple?" Ben asked

"Nah, we're the two well I guess you could call us leaders of this group of people and he's a hell of a flirt and I can be so what ever, no we're not involved." Cards summed up. "Why you wanna know?" She asked as they got up the last flight of stairs. "Shh, the kids are sleeping."

"Just curious." Ben said. "Any of the kids yours?"

"Me a mother, nah, mainly other peoples younger siblings, Crutchy, he's paralyzed from the waist down, takes care of them and we pay for his rent in return." Cards said quietly as they got to her room, marked by a queen of Spades. Cards unlocked the door and ushered him in.

Ben looked around, it was simple, a few pictures of the people he had met and a couple play flyers. 

"We don't have any more room so you'll be staying here." Cards said.

"Black bitch." Ben remarked.

"Race did it." She shrugged sitting down on the double bed "Thought it would be fitting well the bitch part at least. Tell me your story."

Ben sat down next to her. "There isn't much. My step father didn't really like me so he used me as an ash tray for his stupid cigars. My mother didn't care as long as she got her crack so I ran away. Lived in Brooklyn I decided one day to leave. Wandered here then saw the pizza place and applied." Ben shrugged "Not very interesting."

"There's more." Cards said.

"Yes, I suppose there is." Ben smirked "But your not gunna hear it yet."

"Idiot." 

"I know it." Ben tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. Cards rolled her eyes. "Tell me your story."

"My mother was a whore and my father a client. She kept me as long as she was alive she died when I was about 10, I stayed in school until I was fifteen while I was sleeping on the streets, met a bunch of the guys there. I got a job then we negotiated to rent this floor of the hostel. The guy who owns it liked us so we have a contract." she shrugged. "That's it."

"Pretty boring."

"Do you have a nickname?" Cards asked.

"Spot."

"Why?"

Ben looked at her and pulled off his shirt, on his back were about ten, one inch radius burn marks. "That's only the really bad ones, I've got a few on my arms too." He said somewhat detached. 

"That sucks." 

Some one knocked on Cards' door and she got up unlocking it. 

"Mush is kissing Mondie again. Are you gunna kiss him?" Snipe shooter asked with the persistence of a six year old as he pointed to Spot. 

"I might."

"Please don't kissing's gross, Tiger and Blink are kissing again, so are Derby and Skittery, Dutchy and Specs came up here a while ago an they were kissing too." Snipe summed up.

"Snipe, go to bed."

"Will you tuck me in?"

"Ask Mush to."

"I want you to, he can as well." Snipe motioned to Spot as if this was a privilege offered to few.

"Come on." Cards said shrugging and dragging Spot along. 

"Let me put my shirt on!" Spot hissed. 

"Why you look hot with it off."

"You're as bad as Mush and Mondie!" Snipe announced.

"We aren't kissing."

"Yet." The wise six year old announced.

Disclaimer: All Characters Belong to respective parties.

Author's notes: heehe we learn half of Spot/Ben's past! I managed to do a little background with this chapter! GO ME! The next few chapters will be almost entirely background! Also the idea of the Cigars comes from a REAL court case of this child that a friend of mines roommate sat on as jury.

Author's Clarification Notes:

Black Bitch- Is the queen of Spades its from some card game I can't remember which…

Cards on:

Step-Siblings- Gah I hate mine ignore me all the frelling time!

Shout-Outs:

Stymie: Oh by all means put it up, just give me due credit and send me the link!!

Tiger: Yeah homophobes are stupid!

Falco: Hee, your in this one briefly! You'll be in it more I promise!

Doll Face: I got it and your in it for a teeny bit!

Raeghann: I just got back today from NYC and miss it horribly!!

Hot Shot: My mom didn't want me to scream off the bridge but I was like "I have to do it for traditon!" She rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the bridge while I hollered!

Derby: The reason why you and Skittery are in this so much is because it is so danm fun to read the reviews!

Mondie: Rent was great I was worried because Joey Fatone was in it (N*Sync) But he was GREAT!! I saw part of Day Dream Beliverswhile I was there, my mom was channel surfing and I saw Aaron Lohr and made her stop it so I could watch it!

Snuggles: Yup and your flirting with Jack now!


	6. Chapter Six

After tucking Snipe in the two went back down stairs. "Erm, Ben you forget to put your shirt on." Cards whispered to him. 

"Shit…" He grabbed for the keys that Cards was holding but she smirked and ran down the stairs into the common room. Every one looked up as they charged in Ben trying to wrestle Cards down to get the key.

"Someone's gunna get some action." Jack said watching amusedly.

"Don't say anything." Cards muttered trying to escape from Ben's grip "I'll give you the fucking key okay!"

"Please don't" A few girls asked staring at Ben who immediately flipped back over so Cards was on top and no one could see his back.

"Hmm your at a cross road." Cards smirked happily sitting up on him. "Ask me to get your shirt of have every one see your back."

"Please go get me my shirt." he begged. 

"Should I?" She wondered. Several girls chorused "NO"

"Please." 

"Sure, Spot." she smirked and walked out tossing the keys up and down.

"Danm." The nick name would enviably stick with him for ever now, he moved over to a wall and watched every one, Jack had gone from flirting with Dimples to making out with her on a couch. Several of the girls looked extremely jealous of her and several more were watching Spot evaluating him like they would a piece of meat. The girl who had been doing her home work came over and introduced her self.

"I'm Doll Face." She said shyly.

"Spot Conlon."

"You still in school?" She asked a slight twinge of an accent in her voice. 

"Nah." Spot seemed to brush her off she furrowed her eye brows and walked back over to work on her home work. Cards entered through the door holding his shirt.

Spot grabbed at the white article of clothing and pulled it over his head. "Whose that girl?" He pointed to Doll Face.

"Doll Face."

"I know that she came up and talked to me!"

"Then what do you want to know?"

"Why is she here?"

"Not my story to tell." Cards said watching the girl who was working labouredly on her French homework.

"Tell me."

"She doesn't like to stay with her Grandfather." Cards summed up an entire life in one sentence. 

Spot just stared at her. "Any one here not got a fucked up life?"

"Hmm, I don't think so."

"Was Dantae good?" A black haired girl asked running in.

"He was a perfect angel!" Crutchy said wheeling over to her. "He always is I don't know why you worry Gypsy."

"He tried to but in on my Poker game!" Racetrack yelled. 

"Aside from that Gambling problem." Crutchy justified. 

"He didn't ask about his family did he?"

"He never does."

"Who's that?" Spot asked.

"Gypsy, she has a little brother, the black haired boy in Snipe's room." Cards explained pulling a pack of cards from seemingly no where. "Poker?"

"Blackjack." Spot said. 

"Fine, I deal."

"I'll deal" Race track said appearing from no where.

"No way Higgins" Cards said dealing out. A loud argument erupted from the door, actually one person being loud and the other person trying to calm her. 

"Ruin, I'm just saying that you don't have to." A brown haired boy said to a black haired girl with a piercing on her eyebrow,

"Almost every one here has two jobs."

"But not…" the boy said uneager to say the word while there were others around.

"Yes Pie, I'm a hooker!" Ruin yelled. "If you have a problem with it then break up with me."

"No, its just that you don't have to." Pie said quietly. "You could stay here at night with me and everyone else."

"I need the money." She stormed out the door in her leather and small top. 

"I'm not ashamed." He muttered walking over to the Blackjack. "I just wish she wouldn't. Its not Like I'm disgusted or anything either…"

"She's just mad, watch she'll come back in here in about thirty minutes." Cards started.

"Apologize for everything and promise never to do it again, we'll go up to either of our rooms and have sex promise things will be different and they won't be. 

Disclaimer: All owned by respective parties.

Author's Note: GO SEE TREASURE PLANET! **Orders all to do so**

Cards on:

Banjo- I HATE BANJOS!

Shout-Outs:

Tiger: Sure what ever ya want!

Stymie: YAY!

Hotshot: Its mentioned in The Breakfast club… I dunno how many there are at least three, and then there will be a few more…

Dimples: Ya want action ya got action!

Shortie: REVIEW! Actually you do just check more!

Derby: **Pats Snipes on head** Good boy!

Keza: Erm, no more rapping PLEASE!

Mondie: You and Mush will be making out more I promise!

Raeghann: I'll send you the sheet I send every one!

Gypsy: I changed it around a little so you stay in the lodging house!

Falco: Erm…I said… His Step Father burned him with cigars….

Angelic one: Yup you got Race! Congrads!

Spider Chick: Yeah poor Spot, he isn't always sweet though…

Doll Face: Yeah, I'm begging to like nipe more and more!


	7. Chapter Seven

Spot watched the hustle of the main room, it was midnight and most of the kids hadn't gone to bed. "Look at your cards!" Cards snapped. He complied seeing absolute shit. 17, if he was lucky, which he wasn't he would have taken a card. 

"Stay."

"Pie?" She snapped.

"Hit me." He looked at the cards.

"Fifteen on top." Cards snapped.

"Is she always like this?" Spot asked Racetrack.

"Only when she's playing cards."

"Bust." Pie muttered. 

"Race?"

"Hit me."

"Ten on top."

"Stay."

Cards stayed as well. When they showed Cards Spot lost, with Cards and Race tying for first. After three more games of the same outcome the door opened to a disheveled Ruin.

"Welcome back." Pie said coldly.

"Aww Pie, I didn't mean a word of it!" Ruin said, "I was gunna, this guy pulled over and I was about to get in then I thought of you. And I couldn't." She said softly moving to kiss him. 

"Then why do you go out every night?" Pie asked wounded. 

"I dunno. I'll-"

"I'll never do it again." Pie joined in "its okay. Lets go on upstairs." He said holding her close.

"And if I haven't seen that a thousand times I dunno what I haven't seen." 

"Aww Race, Ya know she needs him." 

"Deal girl." Spot said, Cards didn't need another prompt. 

Spot won a game and slowly people started to go up stairs. Ten games later Cards yawned and packed up the cards. "Time to go to bed Spot." She raised up and led him up the stairs. They reached the room with the card on it and went in. "Ya got any other clothes?" 

"Put my bag under the bed." He grabbed it. 

"I'll change in the bathroom, there's another shelf." She pointed to it "That you can use."

"Thanks." Spot said looking up a she quietly went out with her Pajamas under her arm. 

In about five minutes she was back. "Ya decent?" She whispered. 

"Yeah," Spot waited for her to come in. "Penguins?" He asked pointing to her PJ bottoms.

"Snipes and Mush got them for me last year, the kid loves penguins." Se explained. "And excuse me plaid?" She pointed at his.

"On sale." 

"Good excuse." Cards sat down on the bed and took off her socks, throwing them neatly in her cubby/shelf thing. She started tying her hair back. "You got a morning job?" She asked.

"No, do you think I should?"

"It helps with the rent and stuff Also sometimes we go out on Fridays and its nice to have the extra money. Anyway, I do, ya can come down and apply, it ain't owned by World Corps. They don't pay as well but its better conditions. I have to get up a four ta get there on time." 

"Four Am?"

"Yeah."

"Insane."

"Alarm goes off then, if you wanna take a shower it's a good idea to take it then, we've only got three for this whole floor." Cards warned.

"Thanks for the tip."

"Time for bed." Cards muttered getting in. "Maybe in a week there will be a free bed." She turned out the light as Spot crawled in. "You have very cold feet." She muttered falling asleep.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to respective owners.

Author's notes: I promised Keza this would be up by midnight and I have 29 minutes till deadline. Also I thought I would get farther then this in the story, but that means I know what the next chapter is about! That is a good thing because it means it comes out sooner then this one did!

Cards On: 

Away Messages- Okay, I hate the ones where it's the standard one! Find a quote, find something. I actually have those as a form of amusement! Keep me amused!

Shout-Outs:

Keza: I will not comment…

Falco: I meant to really!!! I swear I'll put you in next chapter! 

Derby: Your passion for the Banjo has not affected me.

Sparks: Heres more!

Gypsy: Okay! Thanks for telling me that! I'll keep that in mind…

Raeghann: Heres more!

Mondie: Oh yeah, how Cards is when dealing I am! Really I am! I had everyone in the cast of the last play pissed at me because I was an evil dealer.

Stage: Actually I was not aiming for anything with that… But thanks!

Doll-Face: Yup ya talked to him… You're gunna do so again!

Tiger: heee actually he hasn't been around for a while… Gone to bake cookies and hasn't stopped…

AngelicOne: YAY INTERNET BACK!!

Author's notes II: 12 minutes left!! EEEP!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

An Alarm clock blared off and Cards stumbled over Spot to turn it off quickly. "Fuck it." She muttered snuggling into Spot, mistaking him for her bed. 

"What the fuck are you on to get up this early?" Spot muttered pushing her off as she landed ungracefully on the floor. "Because tell me where you got it so I can shoot the dealer."

"Money is all that drives me at this hour. And for that I'm not sharing my shampoo." Cards whispered haughtily taking a towel and her toiletries into the bathroom.

"Shit." Spot muttered searching through his bag, realizing he didn't have any shampoo, that he had used it all up at the public pools washing his hair the day before to look good for his first day. 

As he walked down the narrow hall he heard a few hushed voices from the showers, there was already a line and Cards wasn't in it. 

"Hi." the girl who had talked to him yesterday, Doll Face, said. 

"Hey do ya know where Cards is?" he asked. 

"Probably in the private shower." She answered a little tentative. 

"This place has a Privet shower?" Spot wondered aloud. 

"He bothering ya?" A boy with an orange handkerchief tied around his arm asked.

"No, just wants to know where Cards is." She answered rolling her eyes. 

"I'm right here what do you want?" Cards asked, her hair still wet from the shower. 

"I need to borrow your shampoo." every one spoke in whispers in the hostel, and with out anyone saying so it was adopted immediately by Spot.

"Not after that thing this morning." Cards muttered.

"Ohh new guy a little rough for ya Cards?" Jack asked slapping Spot on the back.

"Shut up Kelly." Cards muttered tossing Spot the toiletry bag. "I'll get ya a towel." She said stalking off.

"She likes ya." Jack observed. "Or wants to murder you in your sleep. Never can tell with her."

Spot rolled his eyes and stood in line as Cards came back fully dressed and begrudgingly handed the towel over. 

"Hurry up, I ain't leaving the keys with you."

"A relationship is based on trust." Dutchy reminded her in a most annoying tone.

"I'll remember that if I ever need a relationship." Cards muttered resisting the urge to slap the blonde across the face. "Until then, I take care of my own key."

"You're gunna be lonely someday Cards." Specs said holding Dutchy and kissing his cheek. 

"We can't all have what you two have. Look at Hotshot." Cards pointed out. "She was so in love with you Specs."

"Yes well I did tell her second." Specs tried to justify. "I just didn't know what I was or wanted."

"Explain." Spot muttered feeling stupid.

"Specs' ex. Loved him to death but then he came out and Dutchy did too they were dating and Specs broke it off with her." Cards explained as the two boys went into the shower. 

"Oh."

"She still lives here just works nights so we don't see much of her."

"Fuck mornings."

"Hello Ruin."

"Fuck you too."

"Is that really necessary?" 

"Hurry up in there!" Someone yelled. 

"Spot come on!" Cards muttered as he entered the shower. She continued talking to people, catching gossip and the news from other areas of Manhattan. As Spot came out in his PJ's and got the key to change she waited outside the door, others raising from sleep. 

Mimic, one of the kids in the area was mimicking one of the older kids and had to run to avoid certain doom. His sister Cameo chased after him. 

"This all normal?" Spot asked emerging.

"Nah."

"What?"

"This is a quiet day." Cards laughed going inside to grab her hat and run a brush through her wet hair. 

"Wonderful." Spot muttered. 

As they left Cards went straight down Bleeker and turned on the Ave. of the Americas. They stopped at a gourmet bagel store. "This is it!" Cards muttered walking in. 

"You're late!" The hyperactive girl from last night said, then she looked up and saw Spot. "You're forgiven." 

"This is Spot."

"Pleasures mine." Skyler said stepping behind the counter and talking to him about a job. Cards laughed and pulled her hair up in a pony tail and put her apron on over her jeans and black tee shirt. 

"I'm shedding again." She muttered pulling hair off her shirt. "Skyler we got a job for him to do?"

"He can chop up stuff for the cream cheese." Skyler said not taking her eyes off Spot. 

"You're waking up this time from now on!" Cards laughed, setting up the register. 

"Aww man." Spot muttered but returned shortly to flirting with Skyler.

Author's notes: TWENTY EIGHT MINUTES! Wow hardly noticed. I like writing this but I don't ever get around to it unless I have a deadline. 

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by respective party

Cards on:

Piecleaners-

MUST KILL MURDER EVIL THINGS!

Shout Outs:

Stage: Okaaaay what ever, I'll take it to be a good thing

Mondie: Snipes loves the things. But Mush has become fond of them due to about six hours of standing there with him in front of the penguins at the Bronx Zoo.

Shortie: Will you review this chapter is the question!

Snuggles: I'm having a hard enough time with Algebra! **Hides**

Tiger: He don't eat the, just bakes them all the time… Leaves them around in piles!

Falco: I hope this made up for it!

AngelicOne: Yeah Race gambles a bit in this story!

Keza: YAY NO RAP!

Sparks: Yes cold feet the guy has bad circulation… 

Gypsy: I have penguin PJ tops…It was quite a shock when I wore them to PJ day. Some one said they thought I would be more the type to wear killer spider Pjs or something…

Doll Face: Yeah you get to talk to him again! See you do so in this chappie!


	9. Chapter Nine

"Coffee, must have coffee." Spot said as the first rush of customers left. 

"Comes out of your paycheck." Skylar said wiping her forehead and having cream cheese rub off in the line. Spot laughed and wiped it off for her. 

"Stop flirting we have people willing to pay money to be here."

"I need my coffee!" a woman yelled pushing someone over to get said caffinated beverage.

"How do you like it mam?" Cards asked.

"Black! Just give me coffee." 

Cards smiled and gave the lady the coffee as soon as the beverage left Card' hands there was a five dollar bill on the counter.

"That was weird." Spot said. 

"We call them Caffeine Whores, they come in and don't care about anything but getting caffeine." Skylar explained. "We had one that grabbed Cards and basically threatened to kill her if we didn't give him coffee." Skylar laughed at the memory while Cards glared and took someone's money moodily.

"New York is full of freaks." Cards muttered.

"A happy workforce is a happy workplace!" Skylar repeated some obviously cheesy yet some how used, office quote.

"Shove it where the sun…"

"Cards there are children."

"Skylar, that is a fifty year old man."

"We are all children of god."

"Then what he did to Mary was incest."

"Er um"

"You lost the argument."

"What do you want on your bagel."

Spot had watched the rapid fire conversation and just resigned to chopping up celery.

The three were relieved at ten and Skylar went back home. "So what do you think of Skylar?" Cards asked.

"She's interesting."

"Just interesting."

"Interesting and hot."

"Slightly insane as well."

"I noticed last night." Spot said.

"She loves yo."

"She just met me."

"Skylar is like that, love a first sight." Cards explained letting her hair out of the pony tail. "Scary huh?"

"Just a little. When do we start at World again?"

"Noon. Lets go do something." Cards muttered. 

"Like what?"

"I dunno, do you have a Metro card?" She asked. 

"No."

"Then we go get you one of them." Decidedly Cards moved up the street back toward the Bowery. 

"Go where?"

"Duh station…" Cards rolled her eyes as they passed a Chinese restaurant.

"Food." Spot said.

"Very good it is food but we get free pizza at work."

"Point taken, don't you get sick of pizza?"

"I hate it by now. But whatever I can eat is good and as you saw last night we have stuff at the Lodging house, and the kids get leftovers that no one picks up, we manage." 

"How did you arrange all this?"

"Luck and connections."

"Way too much luck."

"I've been accused of as much." Cards said. 

"How come you have a whole floor?"

"We pay flat rate and if we don't make it for more then two weeks he rents the rooms out."

"How much is the flat rate?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just because."

"Twenty dollars a night for seventy two rooms you do the math." 

"Nevermind."

"Good choice."

"You sound like the Mafia." He joked "Connections and warning me of things that aren't my business." Spot smiled "Do you want to know my shoe size?"

"That isn't true you know."

"What?"

"The size of your dick is unrelated to the rest of your body."

"Actually I was thinking about cement shoes. You have a dirty mind."

"Yes I do. What size any way?"

"Nine and a half."

Cards raised and eyebrow and Spot smacked his face and tried to chase.

Author's notes: Short and late, well actually I have 20 min before its late but that's besides the point. This will not be updated as frequently as possible but I am thinking about it! This is always on my mind and I do want to write it only the problem of homework…

Cards on:

Christmas Carols-

I'm not chiristian or Catholic but I still sing them my favorite being "Christmas Bells" from RENT

Shout outs:

Atlanitc: Ohh there are so many characters I have yet to add… hehehee 

Gypsy: Ohhh Good luck on the audition!

Doll Face: Yup you talked to Spot again!!

Stage: I like My sun and moon bottoms and penguin top

Derby: Thankies!!

Blink's Tiger: -Gives her a wheelbarrow full of cookies-

Falco: Yes I ment Pipecleaners… you were the only one to get that! You will really like this story later!

Keza: Yeah I just saw that happening!

Mondie: -Looks at picture- Merry x-mas Mush! -Gives him a new box of crayons and a zoo colouring book-

Angelic One: Thanks!!

Sparks: -Gives musies cookies- there ya go!

Raeghann: I dun know they probably will def. Mimic! And maybe Cameo!

Shortie: well I'm writing at 11: 50 how lame is that?

TEN MINUTES LEFT -Runs with Muses off to FF.Net to upload-


	10. Chapter Ten

"You are insane." Spot said finally as the two entered the Pizza place. 

"You're the one who refused to renew their Metro pass." Cards said pointedly. 

"I know I had another week on it!" 

"Be glad I didn't leave you to make your own way up."

"Stop bickering." Tiger said glaring at them "He's been here three weeks and every day you two argue about something! Yesterday it was that he used up all the shampoo, the day before was that you all almost got fired because him and Skylar were making out instead of working."

"Its always his fault!" Cards said pointing at Spot. 

"What was it this time?"

"We had to walk up from 6th ave. up here because Bozo forgot to recharge his Metro pass." 

"That's why you're twenty minutes late. We're swamped Dutchy and Specs are trying to cover your work, SO GET BACK THERE!" They both did so as the short girl looked about to blow a gasket.

"I don't care what the little meter said I had a week left!"

"The little meter is what allows you onto the subway! If you had just listened to me then you…"  


"Yes yes you're always right." Spot said looking at the order slip and cutting up pepperoni. 

"Good job, now if you say that with less sarcasm." 

"Shut up."

"You still have to buy more Shampoo." Cards reminded him. 

"You used it up!"

"Well you need some." Dutchy said running a hand over Cards' hair. "That is just disgusting."

"Sorry my hair don't match with your approval."

"Well you should." Dutchy reprimanded jokingly as he grabbed a pizza. "And you should be thanking that we covered your asses when Weisel came in." 

"Thank you oh glories Dutchy, we bow to you forever more." Cards replied sarcastically as she tossed the dough from one hand to another.

"Thank you." Dutchy smiled and looked expectantly at Spot. 

"Ditto." He said giving Cards the Pepperoni. 

"Not as impressive or creative but it get the job done." Dutchy rolled his eyes. 

"No respect in kids these days." Specs said loftily. 

"Your only one month older then me." Spot said "You don't have to rub it in."

"Aww the poor baby!" Derby said pinching his cheek on her way to gather a load of dishes. 

"Shut up." Spot said grinding cheese over the pizza dough. 

"Aww we only pick on you because we love you." 

"I feel so loved then." Spot said as Cards grabbed another order. 

"We're running laaate" Blink said in a sing song voice.

"How can you tell?" Skittery asked. "We're going as fast as possible."

"I've had time to talk to Tiger."

"There ya go, now you can go deliver this!" Specs said handing him the pizza. "Address on top like normal."

"Ya guys some one is threatening to leave!" Jack yelled. "Can you spare anyone to wait tables?" 

"No." Cards said doing a quick check. "They always under staff us, so we work harder."

"We won't complain." Racetrack said. "They know that."

"Back to work you lazy kids!" Weisel yelled out again then went back into the office. 

"Well he's done his job for the day!" Jack said and everyone laughed and he took one of the salads out. "But we need more stuff, people are getten antsy. Thanksgiving is almost here."

"Great its getting colder." People muttered. "I hope they hire more people before the break." Angelic One said.

"Why you gunna go to Florida?" Dutchy asked. 

"Yeah, right after I pay for my parents rent." She rolled her eyes. "I think I might have to drop out."

"No you don't!" Race yelled, "You stay in school!"

"Yeah, take it while you can." Was the general out cry. Most of the kids hadn't been to school in a year or two. "When you get desperate remember that you're still on honor roll you'll make it out of here."

"Come on, get the lead out of your pants." Tiger said sarcastically using one of the phrases that Weisel would use as he popped out of the office to yell at them.

"Shut up!" Several people threw things at her. And A pizza was given to Race for him to deliver.

Author's notes: YAY! Four thirty am! Heheeh Dear lord I am over tierd and I do not think I will be sleeping soon. Grrr. My dad's friend is staying this week and I do not want him to be here… A) I will not be able to use the treadmill (yay conditioning) and B) I can't play Newsies as loud as I want. -Pouts- YAY I did write more of this! (How weird) So it's a lat Christmas Present. 

Cards on-

Deoderant- 

My cats knocked it over… now there is a huge chunk broken out!


	11. Chapter Eleven

As the group of teenagers assembled for the announcement that Mr. Weisel was about to make an air of worry was around the group. 

Normally announcements meant lay offs. Lay offs meant no one needed the teenage workers, and that meant returning to the streets for many of those gathered. 

Tiger was on the verge of tears as Blink tried to comfort her. Many of the others were the same, they were trying to gather their wills for begging on the street, or worse. Mr. Weisel was late as he always was, but this lateness was destroying those gathered. 

The fat man walked in all of the teens immediately gathered their pride and assumed their normal personalities, hiding any worry. 

"I have heard some of you complain about being understaffed." He said. His fat chins wobbled. "And I have got the solution to your problem!" He looked over at the twenty-odd group of teens. "Here is our newest Employ David Jacobs!" 

A boy with curly brown hair and big blue eyes entered and smiled uncertainly. A small boy of about five was holding his hand scared half to death.

"Never say I never give you anything!" Weisel said. "Danm unappreciative kids."

Dutchy leaned over to Cards an whispered in her ear. "Gayest gay man that ever nanced up fifth street." 

Specs raised an eyebrow. "You unsatisfied?" He said pretending to be hurt.

"I call them like I see 'em."

"Why does he have a kid then?" Derby pointed out. 

"Might not be his." Skittery reminded her. "Could be a sibling."

"No one brings siblings to work." AngelicOne said. "But he is kinda young."

All this time David and the child stood looking at the group who were whispering excitedly. Well actually Tiger and Blink were making use of an empty booth to celebrate not losing their jobs. 

"Hey." Jack said sticking his hand out. "You'll be working with me. Busing and being a waiter." He smiled down at the little boy. "What's your name?"

"Les Jacobs!" He said excitedly. "And this is my daddy! His name is David!"

"TOLD YOU!" Derby said loudly.

"Fine fine…" Skittery said. "We gotta get to work." He dragged her into the back.

"So how old are you Les?" Jack asked completely ignoring David's bright red face. 

"Five!" Les held up his fingers. "And my daddy's eighteen! A whole thirteen years older then me."

David stooped down to Les' height. "What did I tell you about talking to people about my age?"

"You said not to. But he seems nice!"

"Listen kid, You're dad's right you shouldn't tell people about his age, but us here, we really don't care. Some of the girls should have kids of there own." Jack said smiling at the kid and David.

"Why don't they?" Les asked. 

As Jack was about to answer that he saw David give him a firm shake of the head. "Aww You'll find out later." He stood up, "Come on, you must have bussed tables before."

The rest of the staff got to laugh at David as he tried desperately to keep up with Jack. 

"Its obvious the guy is Gay." Cards said to Spot as they weren't busy at around three o'clock. 

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he took the Kid." 

"Aisde from that."

"He's ogling Jack."

"That's understandable." 

"You scare me." Cards muttered reaching over to grab something Tiger was holding out to her. She fell on the floor and looked down. "Ohhh a penny!"

"Simple child really."

As Cards moved to get up she saw Les looking her in the eye, "Erm hallo." She said getting up and pocketing the penny. "I'm Cards, and you must be Les."

"Yeah! My Daddy Works here!"

"Hey Les, Do you wanna make pretzels?" The little boy nodded. Cards grabbed some dough and salt and showed the little boy how. As Les was involved with the Pretzels she opened the note that Tiger had given her. 

__

I'm Fucking late

"Holy Shit." Cards swore loudly, clamping her hands over Les' ears. 

"Don't use that language around my son!" David yelled. 

"He'll hear enough of it!" Cards yelled back.

"Not until he has to!"

Author's notes: Weee! 33 min till deadline! GO ME! I RULE! Who ever can guess where I got Dutchy's line about Gayest Gay man…. Gets erms -Confers with Spotmuse- A Pot of Beef stew and a cake!

Cards on-

Keys-

Danm useful little buggers

Shout Outs-

Keza- Glad I delivered finally!

Mondie- Bah sleep who needs it?

Derby- Yes you pinched his cheek! 

Tiger- THANK YOU! From both of us!

Sparks- Yes I do update on occasion

AngelicOne- Yeah everyone wants you to!

Lisa- Thanks for reviewing!

Stage- Yes My deodorant incites on losing its self continually!

Atlantic- Here's more!

Falco- -Blinks- Alright Falco! You do just that!


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Me and Tiger are taking a break!" Cards yelled suddenly. 

"Why?" Spot asked glaring as an order came in. "I can't make the pizza dough."

"Make Dutchy do it!" Cards said grabbing the note. "On second thought, Make Mondie, Dutchy You're coming with us!"

"YOu lousy kids, Get back here!" Mr. Weisel yelled. 

"WE GET BREAKS!" Cards said back.

"What's wrong?" Dutchy asked, as they stood outside the pizza parlor. 

"I'm late." Tiger whispered, biting her lip. 

"How late?"

"A week." She said looking around. 

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Cards said quickly "We're your best friends."

"Does Blink know?" 

"I haven't told him."

"Are you gunna?

"I don't know." Tiger said truthfully. "I don't even know if I am!"

"Well lets get you a test to figure out." Cards said patting Tiger's shoulder, Tiger embraced her and Dutchy, near tears. 

"You guys are the greatest." 

The three walked the half block to the connivance store and looked around for pregnancy tests. "I can not believe it…" Cards said after spotting the tests. "You have to ask for them?"

"This is so humiliating! What if some one we know come here?"

"I'll get the test for ya." Dutchy said. 

"That's even worse!" Tiger said. "They know you gay!"

"Maybe they'll think Specs is a cross dresser!" Cards said trying to lighten the mood. 

"Not funny!" Tiger sniffed.

"I agree. He isn't _that_ Feminine, I hope." Dutchy said. 

"I'm not laughing!" Tiger said on the verge of a giggle. 

"I'll get the test for you." 

"Okay, Thanks." Tiger said.

The group of them pooled their money to come up with the fifteen dollars to pay for the test. "They charge more for two of these then they do for ten condoms."

"Oh come on who buys condoms? We all go to planned parenthood anyway!" Dutchy pointed out. 

"Cards, go get one!" Tiger prodded. 

"Fine." Cards walked up to the counter and put the money down on the counter. "EPT pregnancy test please." She said clearly. The man gave it to her, looking her up and down as he did so, " Thanks." Cards smiled taking her change. 

Tiger and Dutchy were standing outside and Tiger was holding onto him as if her life depended on it. "Do you have it?"

"Yes Tiger, come on, lets go into the hamburger place." Cards said.

"But we know people there!"

"We say we're on break."

"But…" Tiger said anchoring Dutchy, who was trying to get to the World Burger two stores down. 

"Tiger, circulation!" He reminded her.

"Ohhh sorry…" Tiger loosened her grip a little.

"Its okay." Cards smiled. 

"What if he leaves me?" Tiger said desperately as they moved towards the Burger joint. "What if I have to go home to my parents and say 'Guess what? I got knocked up and my boyfriend left me?'"

"Come on," Dutchy opened the door. "Me and Cards'll be waiting right outside." The place was fairly full and Cards and Dutchy felt bad for leaving the pizza place. 

"It must be horrible." Dutchy said, "Me and Specs worry about AIDS but, we're both clean, and we're careful." 

"It is." Cards affirmed. "You worry who the father is and what you'll do. If you can have an Abortion, or if you can't kill the life inside you." She said her eyes looking off into the distance. "Then you have those twenty seconds before the lines show up, and they aren't clear. Lines that determine your whole life aren't clear." 

"Cards." Tiger said sticking her head out. "Help."

Cards moved in. "What's wrong?"

"There in Spanish!" She said pushing the instructions at Cards. 

"Turn the paper over Tiger." Cards said gently. 

"Oh…" Tiger retreated into one of the stalls. "How the Hell can you pee for five seconds?" 

Cards smiled shakily and started pacing; running a hand through her reddish blonde hair. She examined different areas wondering how long it would take. 

Tiger poked her head out. "How am I gunna tell Blink?" She asked.

"Oh…" Cards took the test that was handed to her and looked at the lines. "Oh…" 

The two went out and saw Dutchy who ran over and Held the crying Tiger. They exited the building and stood silently, collecting them selves before entering work. 

As the group closed up Tiger was oddly cold to Blink. But when they got to the Lodging house she took him up to their room.

Author's Notes: Poor Tiger! In case any one is wondering, that how it feels to buy a test. Its horrible, you stand there while a friend is in their, her life hanging on stupid lines… And you can't help her… 

Cards on:

Lines-

They don't exist. Really They don't. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

As Cards and Dutchy held their breath waiting for Blink's reaction the rest of the Lodging house was blissfully unaware of the unfolding storm. Jack had brought David and Les with him and was trying to find a spot for David, who was grilling Crutchy on how he took care of the kids. 

Suddenly there was a loud "WHOOP" from up stairs and then the sound of Tigers high pitched squeal. A few seconds later the lodging house seemed it would fall down as Blink picked up Tiger and carried her down the stairs. 

"Is there a fire or something?" Specs asked seeing Blink burst through the door with Tiger in his arms fireman style. 

"I'M GUNNA BE A DADDY!" He yelled. 

Tiger was beaming as he let her down, "He took it quite well I think." She said as he went over to random people and hugged them.

"I agree," Cards said. 

"I know! I went up to him and told him that I would never forgive him if I had to crawl back home and tell my parents I was pregnant. Then he told me that he would never make me face them alone, then the news sunk in and he carried me down here." She smiled and hugged Cards. "He's gunna stay with me!" She announced to Dutchy.

"Congratulations."

"He wants to keep it!" Tiger beamed. 

"That's great!" Cards said. "Little Tiger and Blinks', the world will never be the same!"

"I know." Tiger said as Blink grabbed her from behind and spun her around. "Weee!"

"I'm Gunna be a daddy." Blink said to Cards and Dutchy. 

"So we've heard."

"I'm gunna get another job tomorrow!" He said. "Ya know to make sore you don't have to when you get big." Blink kissed Tiger and picked her up again, running upstairs this time.

"Isn't that what got them into this mess in the first place?" Spot said.

"Its not a mess, they'll take care of it, Like Davie did!" Mush said holding Mondie. "You interested in little ones?" He whispered in her ear.

"Not for a while." She answered honestly, turning and kissing him. "Snipe is more then enough at the moment."

"Where is he any way?" Mush asked concerned immediately. "I gotta go find him."

"Les isn't my son." David said suddenly. 

"Oh?" Derby asked, pouting because that made Skittery right. 

"No he isn't." David restated. 

"We figured." Cards said moodily. "Then why do you have him?"

"And why didn't you tell us earlier?" Spot said.

"Because I wondered if you were an accepting group."

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"The man is dense and I am curious, tell us." Mondie said, slightly put out her boyfriend had left her momentarily to find his straying sibling.

"Erm…" David struggled for words and finally motioned to Dutchy and Specs, who were Snuggling on a couch. 

"Ohhh So you are gay!" Cards said. "DUTCHY YOU WERE RIGHT!"

"I knew it!" Dutchy smirked as Specs smacked him lightly.

"So are you clean?"

"I haven't been tested." David said quietly, the room glared at him. 

   
"Well get tested." Cameo said. "My little brother is here and I don't want him accidentally getting it."

"All of us are tested." Cards said calmly to David. "Even those of us who are straight and Drug free. Its just a risk we don't want to take." David nodded. 

"So whose kid is Les?" Jack asked trying to relieve the tension. 

"Oh my sisters. She made me claim it so that she wouldn't get kicked out, my family disinherited me."

"What's your sister's name?" Jack asked lazily.

"Sarah Jacobs."

"Oh she's hot." Jack muttered. 

Author's notes: Erm sorry no shout outs last time but I was like almost crying, it was really hard to write that chapter. And no one got where the "Gayest Gay Man" Line was from… pathetic SOULS! They are from the Very Secret Diaries by Cassie Claire http://home.nyu.edu/~amw243/diaries/  GO READ NOW!!!

Cards on: 

Power Buttons-

Ohh pretty light –Pushes button- NOOO COME BACK SCREEN COME BACK!

Shout outs

Lisa- No Blink no leave her

Doll Face: Nope not an ass, though Tiger probably appreciates Blink's ass…

Falco: Yes you threaten to kill all mean chars…

Keza: You scared Blink Quite enough

Galaxy: Well erm, I dunno, I'm mean?

Shortie: Well erm yes he's nice…

Tiger: Aww every one's concerned about you! Don't you feel the love?

AngelicOne: Thankies!

Snuggles: GO DRAMA!

Atlantic: Well I wouldn't know about the actually being pregnant…

Gypsy: Erm –Hands tissues- this bettah?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

As the group walked down the street at around one am. Tiger had been taken out to a celebratory breakfast at Around the Clock, The wonderful-7 diner at the top of Styevusinson Street.  
  
Tiger was well into her third helping of chocolate chip pancakes as a loud slap rang out destroying the happy air.  
  
"You bastard." Dimples muttered.  
  
"What did I do?" Jack asked rubbing his cheek.  
  
"You were flirting with that waitress!" She pouted. "And you talked about David's sister!"  
  
David looked uncomfortable, he was new to the group and he didn't want to cause a confrontation.  
  
"Oh yeah." Jack shrugged. "I don't see why you care."  
  
Dimples looked ready to kill. "You're my Boyfriend!"  
  
"I am?" Jack said confused. "I thought we were just having some fun."  
  
Dimples looked past murder and about to plot world destruction. "Just having fun?"  
  
"Um yeah." Jack said his voice breaking slightly.  
  
"You two calm down this is Tiger's party!" Cameo said sharply.  
  
"Yeah, even Cards and Spot are behaving." Pie-Eater said motioning to the two, who started arguing about wall decorations.  
  
"Well not fighting much." Ruin scoffed.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving." Dimples said. "I'm sorry Tiger." She said giving Tiger a hug before she left.  
  
"Can I have another plate?" Tiger asked.  
  
The group left around two am and went straight to sleep. As the normal morning chaos started, Tiger was sleeping off a sugar hang over because of the seventh plate of pancakes.  
  
"Hurry up!" Cards muttered pounding on the shower door. "Skylar doesn't care if you're hair is washed." She muttered.  
  
"I do!" Spot muttered, as he came out in sopping wet Pjs. "And she's my girl friend I danm well hope she cares, or at least notices." Spot said, though the second the door was vacant Cards ran in and left him talking to Doll Face, who was blinking the last remains of sleep from her eyes. "Well then I'll just be going." Spot said as he went off to put on dry clothes.  
  
"Was he wet or was it just me?" Snoddy asked, blinking.  
  
"Must have forgotten to close the curtain all the way." Doll Face said knowledgably as a shower became available and dashing in.  
  
"Spot let me in!" Cards hissed as she found herself locked out of the room. "Please!"  
  
"No!" Spot said stubbornly.  
  
"Please!"  
  
Les came up behind her. "Why are you trying to get into that guys room?"  
  
"Because its MY FUCKING ROOM!" Cards yelled to the door.  
  
"Its my room too!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Language!" David yelled as he walked by.  
  
"Shush!" Cameo said. "Mimic just got back to sleep!"  
  
"Don't you care about the language he's hearing?" David asked amazed.  
  
"Oh, he hears worse at school." Cameo said plainly. "I just make sure he knows he's not to say those words."  
  
"But."  
  
"Where did you sleep?" Cards asked as she leaned on the door.  
  
"Jack let me sleep with him." David said, Cards and Cameo exchanged looks. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." They both said.  
  
Spot Chose that moment to open the door and Cards fell into the room.  
  
"Do you mind? Your wet hair is getting on my shoes." Spot said loftily, Cards bit his ankle. Author's Notes: The long delayed 14th chapter of World Pizza! (Quite possibly my lamest title ever!) Okay you people! Realize that I am going to have to limit the time I put into my fics. why? A) I failed my math midterm and have to devote all my time to that. B) I need to get a 3.0 next semester. that means A LOT of work for me. C) The Play is coming up. D) My dad might take away my Internet when he finds out I failed..  
  
Also the Breakfast place exists and I LOVE IT TO DEATH! Go there if you are ever in NYC!  
  
Cards on:  
  
Watches- Ohh, shiny! (Actually I named one of my friend's watches shiny and try to steal it a lot!)  
  
Shout Outs (Almost forgot them!)  
  
Stage: YAY! You're back! -Huggles Stage- Why does everyone think Sarah is a bitch?  
  
Tiger: Yup everyone loves you!  
  
Bittersweet: thanks! Please don't put your stuff down!  
  
Sierra: Thanks! I liked the plot twist too!  
  
Mondie: Yes Cha Cha stole it. -Scolds Cha Cha- Ohhh So you and Snipes don't get along? -Writes this down in memo book- Yes you and Mushy are cute! And fun to write! Yup David is Gay. and rather worried about it too. No review -Scolds Cha Cha again- Means no Shout out! But this is a long one for me! That make you feel bettah?  
  
AngelicOne: DUH he's gay, what else could he be?  
  
Shortie: Well it don't stay fluffy for long! (Ohhh was that a hint?)  
  
Liza: Yeah I needed a way to put my views on testing in this.  
  
Doll Face: Oh! Thankies! If you haven't noticed I like putting you in with little one liners.  
  
Keza: Well I will get to the stirke in TWO -Holds up two fingers- Chapters!  
  
Galexey: Why do you hate Sarah? She's not a bad person!  
  
Derby: Yeah, lotsa little Tigers and Blinks!  
  
Thumbsucker Snitch: Oh there will def. Be more! Like erm thirty chapters more!  
  
(Would like it to be known this is the ONE page mark for reviews! GO ME!)  
  
Snuggles- -Hides-  
  
Falco: I take it you're happy??  
  
OKAY! IF you want me to post a BIIG spoiler then say so in your review! If you say nothing then I assume you don't care and will take it as a "Sure" If you say no, I will email it to those who want it! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Spot." Cards started, glaring at the boy who was nursing his wounded ankle.  
  
"What you Vampire?" Spot muttered spitefully.  
  
"I do not have a blood fetish for the last time!" Cards said loudly, scaring several of the people in the lobby.  
  
"I think you do." Spot said knowledgably. "You've said some interesting things in your sleep."  
  
"I do not talk in my sleep."  
  
"Okay you don't, but you do snuggle into me!" Spot laughed seeing Cards Blush.  
  
"It was that one time! And I thought you were my bed!" She muttered.  
  
"Its more then once." Spot said, pushing the door open. "FREEZING!"  
  
"Wimp." Cards said pulling her hat farther over her ears and hugging her coat closer. "Its only 7 degrees."  
  
"I take it back you aren't a vampire, you're a snow man." Spot said, the tips of his ears turning bright red.  
  
"Shove it." Cards said turning right onto a cobbled path. "You're just a wimp."  
  
"Why couldn't you choose a place that was like next store to the White House?" He said, referring to the boarding house that they lived in.  
  
"Because they don't hire until your 21." Cards said. "And I was only 15 when I got here."  
  
"So you've lived I the white house two years?" Spot asked.  
  
"Just about, might be a little longer or shorter. My hair has frozen to my head." She announced as they past a street vendor.  
  
"Mine hasn't."  
  
"Because you locked me out of the room."  
  
"Not my fault, you were mean to me."  
  
"Aww poor baby."  
  
Spot stuck his tounge out at her.  
  
"You are incredibly juvenile." Cards said as she gave him the finger.  
  
"You're just a bitch." Spot authoritivly stated.  
  
"Give your self a swirly."  
  
"I most certainly will not! I washed my hair so Skylar could see it. As you so duly pointed out!" Spot said, opening the door to their job. "It smells like fish."  
  
"Keen nose my friend." Skylar said putting her hand around Spot's neck and kissing him.  
  
"You two are too mushy for me." Cards said trying to find why there was a strong smell of fish in the room and found the reason. "Um Skylar." She waited, "Skylar." no reply. "Stop necking you two." Cards said, not even turning around.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Why do we have twenty fish here?" Cards asked pointing to the disgusting aquatic life.  
  
"For the salmon cream cheese." Skylar said as if talking to Jack, or some one else with less brain cells then a herring.  
  
"But Why aren't they skinned or what ever it is you do to fish?"  
  
"Well don't you know how to get at the meat?" Skylar said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Spot?"  
  
"This is the first time I've seen one up close asides the market." Spot said resist ting the urge to touch the slimy thing. "It looks pretty."  
  
"The eye is kinda gross." Skylar commented, sneaking her hand around Spot's waist.  
  
"Yeah." The three teenagers stood looking at the fish.  
  
"Well Spot, you can figure out hout to skin it!" Cards said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have fun honey!" Skylar said, kissing his nose.  
  
"You two are mean." Spot said, with far too much conviction.  
  
"We're working too!" Cards said pointing to the tallying she was doing. "And I have to sweep up after this."  
  
"And I'm cutting vegetables." Skylar said. "Work! Work!"  
  
Spot did so, though privately he though the reason he had to was that he was the only guy.  
  
Author's Notes: Weee! Look its like two and a twelfth pages! GO ME! Lallallaaallla  
  
Cards on:  
  
Drugs- Thank you Eric, for this wonderful topic. -Points to Eric who lost two thirds his paper.- HAHAHA! Oh yeah Drugs. every one thinks I'm on them.. I AM NOT! If I was going to do Drugs I'd have to keep a 3.0 average. (Something I am not doing now..) Yeah me and my dad worked that out. My Fucked up Family.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Emmy- Thankies! -Thinks- Ohh you're a new reviewer ain't ya! YAY!  
  
Mondie- Okay. I won't send it to you  
  
Doll Face- If I had my way, there would be hundreds of Spots so we could all have on. But um no. Falco has him. (For now!)  
  
Lisa: I will send it to you!  
  
Snuggles: No you can't kill Jack, I wish you could ( I do not like Cowboy) But what ever!  
  
AngelicOne: Yup Me and Spot fight a lot! I will have more of Race and you in though  
  
Tiger: I got the concept NO SPOILER!  
  
Galaxy: Well she will be in this fic more!  
  
Keza: Oh you poor child. well this might make you feel bettah!  
  
Falco: You no like Jack? Hope you liked your scene with Spot!  
  
Seiarra: Yup!  
  
Reaghenn- (I butchered your name huh?) Okay! I will send you the spoiler! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Spot, do you have the money?" Cards asked heatedly. 

"I don't see why I have to pay." Spot answered. 

"Because every one does!"

"But I share a room, we should have to pay half as much!"  


"But we need to make the agreed amount of money each week!" Cards said as a man walked into the Bagel shop. 

"Give me a sesame and poppy seed bagel with salmon cream cheese."

"Um, we don't have Salmon cream cheese." Cads said looking over at the dead fish which were mutilated and thrown in the trash. 

"Fine then give me chives!" He muttered. Skylar quickly made the order and handed it to him, he payed and walked out. 

"What do you mean you share a room." She asked Spot, glaring at him. 

"Well there isn't enough room for all of us to have a separate room…" Spot started.

"Who do you share a room with?" Skylar asked glaring at him.

"Cards…" Spot said all his confidence gone as his girlfriend stared him down. 

"WHAT?" Skylar yelled. "You lousy little bastard!" She slapped Spot.

"OWW! What did I do?"

"You're sleeping with her!" Skylar said darkly.

"Not in that way!" Cards said then realizing it was a huge mistake to open her mouth she shut it.

"We are over." Skylar said to Spot. "And I quit." She said scribbling a note down. "Tell the manager of the next shift." She grabbed her coat and stalked out to door muttering about the six train.

"Well that was a fun experience." Spot said. 

"Don't blame me!" Cards said.

"Why danm well shouldn't I? I happened to have liked Skylar."

"Oh I'm sure you had your future all planned out. A little house in the suburbs with a picket fence and two point five kids"

"That is a physical impossibility." Spot said moodily.

"It's the idea." Cards answered slopping the cream cheese on a bagel some one ordered. 

"And I didn't have that in mind. I just liked her!"

"You liked that she thought you were the greatest thing in the world and that she screwed you."

"That was a perk but not the reason we went out."

"Then what was?"

"She was hot."

"That is such a substantial reason."

"And she appreciated me."

"She flattered you."

"Well its nicer then being insulted all day." Spot said.

"Shut up." Cards said the manager of the next shift came in and the two left, Cards handing him the note. 

As they walked to the bus stop Spot turned to her "It was doomed."

"No comment." Cards said. "But off the record it was."

"She was nice though."

"Skylar is nice." Cards corrected. 

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know." They didn't talk as they rode the subway up to the store and got out. It was cold but neither of them noticed. 

"Anything happen?" Cards asked as they walked in to see all their co workers staring at an announcement.

"What?" Dutchy asked, "Oh yeah. This." he said ripping it off the wall and handing it to Cards.

"WHAT?" Cards yelled. "How can they do this to us?"

"Because they know we will work for them in the first place. That must mean that we need the money badly."

"But…" Spot said glaring at the paper. 

"I know." 

"They cut our wages." Blink said. "How can they do this to us, eh hey Jack how can they do this to us?" He yelled as Jack walked in. 

"What?"

"Cut our wages by fifty cents." 

"But we need that money!" 

"How can they do this to us?" Blink repeated waiting for an answer. 

"Its their fucking business they can do what ever they want." Race track said holding a sobbing AngelicOne. 

"Come on guys let get to work before we're fired on top of all this." Mush said as he kissed Mondie on the Forehead.

"This has been a really bad day." Spot said hitting his head against a wall.

Author's Notes: I apologize for the lateness of this Chapter (Strange how five days is late…) But I haven't had a very good week of it… Actually I've had a very bad week of it… to the point where it has made me physically sick and I am staying home. Good thing about this is it gives me time to write! Bad thing is I'm sick…

Cards on:

Chopsticks

Stupid slivers….

Shout outs:

Falco: Well you have learned that you dump Spot! (Sorry!) But don't worry your role is far from over (Ohh was that a spoiler hmmm)

Keza: My mom loves it, it makes me wanna hurl though. Now you have to write NHS!

Tiger: Um yeah, Well Bumletsmuse has disappeared for a while… actually most of my muses are MIA

AngelicOne: yup! In fact I will be trying to get every one in during the Strike!

Galexy: Ohh early morning reviews!

Lute: Well actually now the relationship between Spot and Skylar is nonexistent…

Doll Face: Just email me and I'll confirm it!

Lisa: I do not like Jack… Which will be why I screw his life up…

Okay, now I would like to say that my reviews have been declining -pouts- Please review. I am a review whore… I neeed them!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Why?" Jack asked as he stood in front of Mr. Weisel.. "Why drop our wages?" He asked. "It can't look good, and what does he gain."  
  
"Revenues." Mondie said opening up the shop. "They get more money, Money that we could use, Money that we need, money that Pulitzer likes to keep in a bank account.  
  
Cards was mentally doing some calculations. "This is gunna be hard. Weekly rent is going up." She said. "I'll do the exact count tonight and tell everyone tomorrow. And we might not have enough for extra, plus we all have to pay for extra's and the kids." She muttered.  
  
"Now aren't you glad we let you bring extra food home with you?" Weisel asked. "So get to work!" He pointed at the kitchen. "NOW!"  
  
The teens scattered complaining as they did so.  
  
"Great, of all times for me to get pregnant." Tiger muttered, "The next day they have to drop our wages." She said moodily taking and order.  
  
"Don't mind her, its just something they go through." Mush said. "My mother went though it with Snipes."  
  
"I think it was just she didn't want him!" Mondie said coldly, the brat (as she so sweetly called Mush's sibling) had interrupted an intimate moment the night before.  
  
Mush's face fell, he looked literally crushed. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that!" Mondie said, forgetting for a second that Mush and his brother had been thrown out as a result of their mother's postpartum depression.  
  
Mush nodded and went back to the dish room, forgetting he had nothing to do until they had actually had customers that morning. Mondie chased after him and the two could be heard arguing quietly then there was silence from the dish room.  
  
"Well they either killed each other or are." Dutchy grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Specs smiled at him and kissed him demonstrating what else they could be doing. Five minutes later he was still demonstrating.  
  
"Guys." Cards muttered poking them with an order pad. "Uh guys." she repeated.  
  
"That is disgusting." Oscar said, looking at them. "You two fags better watch out." He warned, pushing Dutchy down. As Dutchy fell his head hit the table squarely and started bleeding.  
  
"Hey get him up!" Weisel yelled, "and clean that mess up before anyone sees it!"  
  
Specs looked ready to kill. "Why did you do that?" He said, Cards intercepted him as he was about to strangle Oscar.  
  
"Don't, you need the money. He wouldn't want you do."  
  
"Clean it up! He might have aids!" Weisel said pointing to Specs. "You, if he has it you'll have. Clean NOW!" He turned to the rest of the teenagers "You all wanna be fired? Well if no then get back to work, let the fag die for all I care."  
  
"That's illegal!" David said suddenly as Weisel and Oscar were in his office. "Why do you put up with it?"  
  
"How long have you been on the street?"  
  
"Three years."  
  
"Wow you haven't toughened up yet?"  
  
"I was helped by out synagogue"  
  
"Illegal, legal. It's the same word here." Skittery said.  
  
"No one cares about us." Derby said factually. "They think nothing of us we are completely replaceable. There are new kids coming in every week that can do the same jobs as us." She said getting dough ready.  
  
"Its not very hard to do." Skittery said. "They don't care so much about your history with the law. They know we won't complain. And we don't, they know we need the extra food. And so they give it to us."  
  
"You could changed it."  
  
"Yeah we can just stop working and let them hire a bunch more kids, then we're homeless, jobless and foodless! Great idea!" Tiger said. "I want carrots."  
  
"You can actually. You could strike." Angelic one said.  
  
"Strike, yeah right." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Ya guys, we could. It might not be a bad idea." Jack said, thinking about it. "It worked before. A bunch of kids stopped the big giant."  
  
"That's right! You were sick and saw that stupid movie with the dancing boys." Cards laughed.  
  
"It was a good movie!"  
  
"Yeah! Anyway it's Race'." Angelic one said.  
  
Every one stared at her, Specs actually didn't he was too busy checking to see if Dutchy had a concussion. ("How many fingers am I holding up?" "Three." "Are you sur?" "YES SPECS I'M SURE!")  
  
"That is Races'?" Derby asked in shock. "I thought it was Snipes. Or Boots or one of the little kids."  
  
"I thought it was Mimic's, Cameo seems the type to make him watch it." Spot said.  
  
"I thought it was Kloppmens. Ya know the guy who owned it, as a tourture device to stop the kids from jumping up and down." Cards said.  
  
"Hey everyone, gee its cold out there. What? Why are you all looking at me funny?" Race asked as he came through the door humming "King Of New York"  
  
Author's notes: WHEEE! LOOKIE LOOKIE ITS AN UPDATE! Yes Keza made me. and then Polecat inspired me when she FINALLY updated St.Vins. See all you should learn from us and update!  
  
Cards on:  
  
Staff:  
  
Biggerstaff. hehee Bigger Staff. hehehehe  
  
Shout outs: (Pardon if I do not finish them, school ends soon and I would like to update this before it does.)  
  
AngelicOne: Yup! I kept on forgetting you and Race, I hope I've made up for it!  
  
Mondie: Yup! Here's another!  
  
Keza: I hope she didn't maul you too badly  
  
Gypsy: YES I AM! Guahhh finals  
  
Tiger: They all returned!  
  
Falco: This one is longer.. And um longer then when I started!  
  
Shortie: -Hides- Um Yup! I'm fitting the movie in. must go watch movie. been amost a month and a half sionce I've seen it GAHHHH!  
  
Doll Face: Yup Spots single. AND I have the sub plot for the next relationship he has all set out!  
  
Stardustdreamer: Thanks! Are you a new reviewer? Hmmmm.  
  
Galexy: That's okay. I go through spurts when I hate the review button sooo much and don't review. I feel bad about my self after though  
  
Lisa: Ahhh to wake up and review! Better. well nothing's better then coffee  
  
Emmy: Yeah, you need a pen name and then you upload the document and then you create the sory! -Bounces realizing that made NO sense-  
  
WHEE FINISHED THEM ALL WITH TEN MINUTES TO SPARE! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"We can't Strike." David said. 

"Easy for you to say!" Racetrack said "We don't have a synagogue that'll take care of us!"

"Yeah." Derby said "Some of us have to work for everything we get. We don't get it easy like you do!"

"This strike is a good idea!" Jack said calming every one about David and getting them excited about the Strike.

"But we don't have the money!" Cards said looking at an order form.

"And We don't have a union!" David said.

"Well when we go on strike we will be a union right?" Jack said.

"No, we'll just be a bunch of kids with no money!" Cards reminded every one "We aren't working because we want to, we're working for money!"

"Well we'll keep our other jobs!" Jack said "We'll picket when this place opens!" 

"But there isn't enough of us, they'll fire us and replace us so quick!" David reminded them.

"We'll get every one, all the World Corporate employs." Jack said. 

"But…" Cards said. "Well if we get late night jobs we might be able to keep our beds and stuff…" 

"Listen are we gunna let other kids take our jobs?" Spot asked. 

"No!" Was the general chorus.

"So what are we going to do when they try?" He asked. 

"Kill THEM!"

"You can't rush every one into this!" David said, "let them decide."

"David's right." Jack said, giving Dave a small smile. "We want to do this?"

Jack's eyes flicked around, seeing the startled customers as Tiger started begging people for carrots, it was silent in the back room, even Tiger came back and was quickly filled in about what was happening by Blink.

"I say we strike." Specs said.

"Yeah," Dutchy supplied. "This is one thing to many. They treat us like shit, expect us to stay silent and commit hate crimes."

"We should feel safe in our workplace." Specs said. "We shouldn't have to be worried about being killed or hurt."

"Strike." Spot said.

One by one people agreed, until it got to David. "I don't know. What happens later."

"Carpe Dium" Blink said.

"None of you have to worry about other people!" David said.

"I don't?" Mush asked. "I got a younger brother who I have to take care of, but what about when he wants a job here in ten years? Well? Do I want him to make less then I do now? This is a good thing!"

"Listen David. You have been here two days. Shut up and let the big kids do their job." Cards said. 

"David's been going to school." Jack said. "He knows how this is gunna work!"

"Side with your new Boy toy." Cards muttered. 

"What else are we gunna do Davey?" Spot asked. "Go ask them "Please sir, can I have my wages?." He said imitating Oliver Twist. "That'll work." He scoffed.

"Any way, he'll probably just give it to us when we announce that we're striking." Specs said helping Dutchy stand up. "Avoid the bad publicity." 

"Well what do we do now?" Skittery asked.

"Hey! World Employees only on this side of the counter" Weisel yelled, Oscar came out with him. "Help the customers! "

"Alright." Tiger said, Weisel walked back into his office. Tiger went to go to the bathroom. 

"Listen," Jack said to the customers "the guys up at head quarters for this place think that us kids aren't worth the extra fifty cents. They lower our wages, We use these wages to help take care of our families and our selves with the money we make! So Do you want to support a place that rips off teenagers? Who knows they may rip you off next."

Several customers left hearing that, others talked and then left. The teenagers smirked. "We won one battle." Spot said. 

"Now we gotta get the others to join us." Jack said.

"Tiger, You take this street, Blink you go with her." He continues to divide them up. "Tomarrow We'll send people to the different Boroughs." 

Authour's Notes: NO SCHOOL BECAUSE I FAKED SICK! GO ME!

Shout outs: I really dun wanna do these… But ehre we go, BTW REVIEW YOU NINNIES REVIEW!

Tiger: How many frosted Flake commercials have you seen?

Galxey: Well uh it always had a plot

Hotshot: Welll Uh you did have a relation ship with Specs in this, he just dumped you because he was gay…

Keza: Yup! They like demonstrating

Doll face: I thought it would be a surprise!

Falco: huh?

Shortie: I watched the movie three times today!

Angelicone: Yeash Weisel is a jerk…

Mondie: Don't worry you were making out….

Derby: Yes Poor Dutchy!

Sierra: Is this soon enough?


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"I do not want to go to Brooklyn." Spot said as he and Cards were riding the subway under the Bridge. "It isn't fair!" He pouted. "Why me?"  
  
"I ask my self that a lot. Why me? Why do I get stuck with you?" Cards said. "And why did we have to Bring Snipes with us?" She motioned to the annoying kid who was talking animatedly to a blind man making wild hand gestures.  
  
"Because he couldn't go with Mush and Crutchy had an appointment at the doctors about his legs." Spot reasoned. "But why us?"  
  
"Because you used to live in Brooklyn and Les is scared of the bridge falling down on him. Jack won't go anywhere with out David who won't go any where with out Les." Cards said in a logical voice. "But my question still is why did I get stuck with you?"  
  
"Because Dutchy had a fit of matchmaking." Spot said "And it could be worse, you could of had to go with Blink and Tiger to Harlem. Tiger nearly kill me last night because she thought I was hiding a Carrot from her."  
  
"Pregnancy hits people in strange ways. My neighbor started eating pudding cups, she was a vegan." Cards reminisced.  
  
"Hmmm, I tried to stay away from pregnant ladies. Pregnant Crack heads are never nice people. and. Well neither are pregnant thirteen year olds." He winced as Snipes came up and jumped on him.  
  
"Are you two sleeping together." He asked. "Because almost everyone sleeps together. Well not everyone but!"  
  
"Gypsy and Cameo don't sleep together. Nor do they have anyone to sleep with. Well Cameo might. There was that brief thing but no one talks about it." Cards said. "And Angelic and Race might or might no be."  
  
"They are!" Snipes said.  
  
"You are one sick kid." Spot said with an air of authority.  
  
"THANKS!" Snipes said hugging him.  
  
"Who gave the Brat Sugar?" Gypsy said, getting on the train. "Oh who has Dante?" She asked quickly. "I didn't think! Oh My I am so sorry where is he?" She said quickly.  
  
"Dutchy and Specs took him with them to the east Village. We didn't want to worry you, he's in good hands." Cards calmed her.  
  
"OH good I was worried!" Gypsy said. "Why are you lot here anyway?"  
  
"We got sent to Brooklyn."  
  
"Are you sleeping with anyone?" Snipes asked. "Because They don't think so. I asked them! Hey! They didn't answer my question either!"  
  
Gypsy started laughing. "No I am not sleeping with anyone."  
  
"And why in the world would I screw an annoying Picky twit like her?" Spot said.  
  
"I'm sure that Jack and David wouldn't mind you sharing with them tonight then Spot." Cards said coldly. "I'm sure you will have fun."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Spot said.  
  
"They do act like they are sleeping together." Gypsy observed to Snipes.  
  
"Why is the sky blue?" Snipes asked hyper.  
  
"What is the sentence for manslaughter in New York State?" Cards responded.  
  
"Uhhhhh, Why are you asking me?"  
  
"My point exactly!" Cards said loudly.  
  
"Do I really have to share a room with David and Jack tonight?" Spot asked Cards quietly.  
  
"Nah. But never bad talk me again." Cards said loftily.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snipes yelled as the lights flickered.  
  
"Dear lord above us save this young boys soul!" Some one said. "It is the life of indulgence and sin which has led him here. He is a prime example of what god is Punishing."  
  
"Shove it, He's Jewish." Gypsy said. "Well theoretically, I dun think he practices but his mother was Jewish!"  
  
"That makes no matter!" The preacher, who turned out to be a clown for Christ, said. "HE can repent and convert!"  
  
"And how exactly will that make him unafraid of the dark?" Gypsy asked.  
  
Author's Notes: Uh! YAY! I have this done as a parting gift before I go to ITALY! I'm Bringing my muses with me and that means I will be writing! I hope. Ah well I decided that this was needed because uh, WELL IT IS! MWHHAHAHAHAHHA I want Lunch..  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Lute: I liked it too! It seemed a very Blink thing to say  
  
Keza: Actually its meeting Spot, or in this story Falco's compensation prize!  
  
Doll Face: What is your opinion on Snoddy?  
  
Angelic one: Yup! And I even put a scream in the Brooklyn Bridge scene  
  
Jade: GUAHHH THE PUN!  
  
Snuggles: Ick Geometry  
  
Mondie: And you don't even have Snipes to bug you!  
  
Lisa: here ya go!  
  
Galaxy: The Hammer?  
  
Tiger: You are a carrot obsessed person YAY FOR YOU! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

"And one time!" Snipes said loudly as they walked to the docks. 

"You do know what I would do to you if Mush wouldn't kill me right?" Cards asked.

"Hottie alert" Gypsy whispered, deciding that with Dantae annoying Dutchy and Specs (And probably being the most effectice sex preventer known to man kind) she could join the deligation to Brooklyn. "Hey Spot, isn't that your ex girlfriend?" She pointed to Falco "Yes it is!" She laughed. "Looks like you got replaced fast! And she upgraded!" 

"Ya know I really don't think we need to compare me to him." Spot said, mentaly judging himself. "And I am so hotter then him."

"No, he's tall." Gypsy said.

"Cards!" Spot whined.

"You're plenty hot." Cards said comfortingly. "And size doesn't matter, well not really, actually it does a bit..." She blathered on.

"I am not short!" Spot said "I'm taller then you Cards."

"No you aren't we're the same height remeber you made Doll Face balence her science text book on our heads and we were the exact same height."

"You were wearing shoes."

"Shut up."

"Well, well, well, look whose come crawling back." the "hottie" said. 

"I'm not crawling back." Spot said, his attitude immediatly changing. "I'm here on buisness."

"Well I heard you cheated on Falco here!" He said draping an arm around her protectivly. "She came to me in tears. Crying about what you did to her, and I was thinking about forgiving you."

"They dropped wages. They might not have told you yet, but they have." Gypsy blurted out.

"Hottie" just ignored her. "Well now you got two girls to take her place."

"Me sleep with him, ick..." Gypsy said, hoping hottie was avalible and really only Falco's brother, even though they looked nothing alike.

"Cards," Falco said with a cold edge to her voice.

"That the slut he was sleeping with."

"SHE ISN'T A SLUT! RUIN IS!" Snipeshooter said, supposidly he was trying to defend Cards in reality he just infuriated everyone involved. 

"And why does everyone think I'm sleeping with him? God do I look that desperate?"

"Just about." Gypsy said.

"Well you haven't had a date in a year, and that one before was really bad..."Snipes said.

"Can we stop talking about my love life?"

"Or lack there of." Spot added.

"So you weren't screwing her?"

"God no."

"YOu know I'm not opposed to having my own room back." Cards reminded him.

"Devin," Falco said. "What was that they said about wage drop?" 

"Fifty cents." Gypsy supplied. "We're striking."

"So?"

"We need Brooklyn behind us." Spot said. "And most of the guys here know you."

"You lot are idiots, why would I back this?"

"Because some of us don't get cuts from the drug deals." Falco said sweetly.

"And because its good for your rep." Spot said.

"Isn't Kelly on your side of the Bridge?"

"Uh, which one?" Cards asked. "Kelly the Drag Queen? Kelly on the corner of fifth? Kelly with a peice of Sky?"

"Jack Kelly who owes me one hundred dollars."

"Thats a reason to back us. YOu can beat him up in person." Spot said. "And with luck that'll free up a bed."

Devin looked at the group. "Hmmm... You lot prove to me you're serious."

"Hey mister why is the sky blue?" 

"And get the kid out!"

The four left, Gypsy looked back and saw, quite sadly that unless they were from Arkansaw Falco and Devin were not siblings. 

"What's a drag Queen?"

"ITs when a man dresses in uncomfortable shoes and flashy outfits, like the pope." Gypsy said brightly. 

"And big hats, rember the Big hats!"Cards said. "Did we actually accomplish anything?"

"I dunno..."

"I know what a drag queen is now!"

"I don't think that will help us get our money back soon." Cards said. "I can see why Mondie gets sick of you."

"Mondie Loves me!"

"Yes Yes she does..." Cards said wondering if she could toss him in the river. "This kid is more annoying then you Spot."

"Gee thanks." They both said.

Author's notes: Weee! This place closes in twenny five minutes!

Shout outs:

Lute- I actually have met a clown for christ, theyscare me...

Gypsy- I happen to have a plan.... and it does not have a NC-17 rating....

Angelic One- My question would be how Snipes knew...

Falco: Yup we meet him!

Tiger- -Ducks from carrots-

Mondie: My muses have slept the whole trip... lousy things....

Galexy: ITs 35 months on average...

Doll Face: hmmmm -plots-

Sierra: Ain't he?

Keza: It wasn't random, It was the "Going to Brookln" chapter

Lady Akiko: Uh, Maybe when I get home...

Lisa: Well, they will get together... Rest assured... though you won't expect the circumstances...


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

"So what did Brooklyn say?" Jack asked pouncing on Cards and Spot as soon as they got to the ticket line, the unofficial yet seemingly agreeable meeting place. Gypsy was waving to the MTV Cameras.  
  
"They don't think we're serious." Cards started  
  
"Everyone wants Brooklyn in on this before anything else happens." Jack interrupted.  
  
"Well, Devin." Cards started again.  
  
"Hottie!" Gypsy reminded her, that's his nickname!"  
  
"Devin said that you owe him one hundred bucks. You aren't doing cocaine again are you?"  
  
"Nah! Its an old Debt."  
  
"Whatever Kelly."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't do this if Brooklyn isn't behind us." Skittery said. "The Bowery won't join if they won't.  
  
"Neither will East Village."  
  
"Or Greenwich!"  
  
"Brooklyn has the credibility to back us." Cards said.  
  
"And Spot got dissed."  
  
"I did not get dissed!"  
  
"Look the camera's are panning!" Gypsy said loudly.  
  
"What are the signs?"  
  
"I lurve Justin Timberlake."  
  
"I don't." Spot said huffily.  
  
"Well I do!" Skittles muttered.  
  
"What if we did that?" Hot Shot asked.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Made signs."  
  
"But I don't love Justin Timberlake." Mush pointed out.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Is Justin Timberlake a Drag queen?"  
  
"No, remember the pope is honey." Gypsy reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Snipeshooter said.  
  
"I think Hot Shot has a good idea." Specs said loudly. "It would be an effective way to gather information and a cheep way to get support. Free advitising."  
  
"And Carson might bring us up to explain what they mean!" Dutchy added.  
  
"Where's Dante?" Gypsy asked.  
  
"Asleep on that bench."  
  
"Why are we all sitting around?" Cameo asked. "Shouldn't we be doing something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Planning."  
  
"I like planning!" Mimic said. "Its fun, unless its homework."  
  
"How do you guys put up with them."  
  
"I'm sorry Blink." Tiger said laughing. "Really I didn't mean to slam your stoumach."  
  
"No problem darling." Blink said wheezing slightly. "Times Square is on our side. So is Fifth."  
  
"Wooo!" Pie said holding Ruin. "So is Avenues A-D."  
  
"I'm Tierd. Why don't we just smash those guys heads in?" Ruin asked.  
  
"Why would we do that?" David asked. "It wouldn't be good." He grabbed Les incase Ruin went crazy and decided to smack him upside the head.  
  
"Shut up preppy." Ruin said "you've been here what? A week? Not even. Why should we listen to you?"  
  
"Didn't we go over this earlier?" David asked.  
  
"Ruin's a night worker, namely she make the majority of her money at night on the streets."  
  
"Thanks for that flattering brief Jack. So who is brillo head?"  
  
"Jack's sex toy."  
  
"You know you could be nicer to David." Jack said to Cards.  
  
"Yes I could."  
  
"Why don't we work on these posters, ya know, go and buy poster board and get them made, and hold them up for TRL tomorrow. We can show up bright and early." Hotshot remined people getting them back on topic.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Author's Notes: GO ME LOOKIE!! I am not dead, really I am not, see look at it, ohh and ahh it is CHAPTER TWENTY ONE!!! Yeah and it is three pages! Look at me! Go ME!!!  
  
Cards on:  
  
Kumquats: -Whaps Eric upside the head for such a stupid thing to comment on- Erm, sour had them first with my dad's ex girlfriend.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Angelic One: Ohh Yeah right. YOU ALREADY ADMITTED IT!  
  
Shortie: No one can be as annoying as how I write Snipes  
  
Falco: Yeah, you like his nick name, and he is all yours!  
  
Mondie: I do not like Snipes either, danm smoking little kid, Just imagine when I bring that in!!  
  
Tiger: Here it is. You've been asking for ever. And FINALLY! I give it to you! Here we go!  
  
Doll Face: No just one of a million side plots going on in me head.  
  
Gypsy: Spot is not happy about being snickered at.  
  
Lady Akiko: Dude are you a new Reveiwer? -Spotmuse gives everyone cookies-  
  
Seirra: Well Snipes is annoying, greatly so.  
  
Galexy: I know where I am going. It just takes a lot of Dialogue to get there.  
  
LisaI know the feeling. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

"So we have signs right?" Jack asked.   
  
"Yeah!" Several of the boys cried out. Les seemed especially enthusiastic, as Dutchy noticed it seemed he had a distinct wish to impress Jack, much like his uncle's. This lead to wondering about the young boy's sexuality.

Ruin imitated jack "Do we have signs? Do we have Spirit? Do we have a dumb leader with a head stuck up his-"

"Ruin, CHILDREN!" Pie reminded her.   


"Aww spoil my fun why don't you."

"David what was she going to say?" Les asked. "Was she being mean to Jack?" 

"Yes she was."

Les walked up to ruin and smacked her with the sword he had taken to carrying around. Ruin punched him in the nose.

"Stupid little punk."   
  
"DAAVVIID!!" Les shrieked. "She hit me!"

"Ruin, aren't you still on probation?" Cameo asked delicacy. 

"Fuck it."

"Ruin breath honey." Pie said.  
  
"Okay do we have signs?" Jack asked again.   
  
"Yes dip wad we do."

"Okay do we have pamphlets?" 

"Yeah"

"Do we have mission statements memorized?"

"We want our wages back at regular price and better working conditions." The group repeated in a monotone.

"do we have dazzling smiles?" Jack asked. 

"You take being gay to a whole new level." Dutchy muttered.

"Okay we are going to MTV STUDIOS!" 

"Don't we do that to get to work every morning?" Spot asked grumpily.

"Yeah but jack thinks he's gunna be the star." Cards grumbled. "And David looks like a cocker Spaniel."

"Cock." Dutchy giggled.   
  
"Simple gay boy." Specs said. "I love you for it."

"Shuddup." Dutchy grinned. "I love you too."

"Come on." Spot said grumpily "I haven't' had my coffee and he expects me to put on a gay ass smile?"  
  
"Aww honey I know how to make you smile." Cards laughed. 

"CARDS IS GUNNA GIVE SPOT A BLOW JOB!" Gypsy yelled gleefully. 

"Actually I was just gunna give him the coffee." Cards said handing the beverage to Spot.

"I love you." Spot said to the coffee.

"He can be so sweet at times." Cameo smiled.

"Guys he's talking to the coffee cup."

"Isn't it noon?"

"Shush, the poor boy is very dependant."

"I guess."

"Have I mentioned that I don't like this idea."

"Ruin in all likely hood you can punch some teeny bopper."

"Don't get my hopes up pie." Ruin muttered.

"Come on guys I wanna see if Carson's hosting!" Hot shot said as they got off the subway were jack had been prepping them.

"He isn't." Cards smirked "I checked."

"Awww shit."

"DUTCHY!" Specs shrieked.

Author's notes: WOOT! Look at it UPDATION! DUDE! Okay no one die of shock, just review!

Shout outs:

Shorts: Well uh this is really Cards and yes this is really an update…. Every one says that. I have never seen Gilmore Girls!

Katheryn Mason-Sykes: WOOT! Glad people like the style

Doll Face: Well I'm actually gunna watch TRL before I write that thing…

Angelic: YOU SCREWED RACE!

Tiger: -hides-

Kezels: Uh I'll give you me celly phone number when you is allowed back online…

Mondie: I dun wanna know what else you too think is fun…

Falco: Will not see it!

Seirra: Well if I don't get off my lazy butt…

Sureshot: Uh where did race go?


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

The large group of cheering teenagers scared Ruin. She looked absolutely terrified as a girl yelled "MARRY ME JUSTIN!!"

"Oh god you are joking me…" She said "PIE I WANT OUT!"

"Ruin maybe a riot will start and we can ya know hurt them."

Dutchy cocked his head examining Specs who was standing in front of him. "You know if I tore your pants a little I could get a really great view of you."

Specs blushed "Um thanks" He grinned "But I still am not forgiving for the Carson comment."

Dutchy pouted "Please!" He said.

"SHAKE YOUR SIGNS THEY'RE PANNING ACROSS!!" Jack said grinning at the camera man.

"Jack!" David hissed as Jack flirted with the man.

"Oh god he's seducing the camera man!" Specs gasped.

"And he's doing it all wrong!" Spot said.

"You could do better?" Cards asked skeptically.

"Of course!" Spot said matter-of-factly.

"How much experience do you have?" Dutchy asked skeptically.

"Umm…" Spot grinned "Lets not talk about that."

Dutchy raised an eyebrow keeping that in mind to ask the boy later. 

"So you go and try to get the camera man over here." Jack said pouting as he came back.

"Jack, maybe he's not, Gasp, interested in you!" Cards said.

"Cards, darling, everyone wants me" Jack said smugly.

"I don't!" Dutchy said.

"Good!" Specs yelped.

"I don't either" Cards said. "Coke noses are a real turn off!" She smiled.

"COKE NOSE!" David shrieked. "WHAT DOES SHE MEAN?" 

"Stop the drama!" Gypsy said rolling her eyes. "You didn't know he was a coke head?"

"WAS!" Jack said to David.

Cards poked him "Can we do this when we aren't on live TV?" She asked grinning at the camera man and jumping up and down giggling. 

"Did she just…" Spot started

"Giggle?" Dutchy finished. 

Cards grinned walking over to the camera man.

"Now she's flirting with him."

"Spot don't you have a problem with that?" David asked.

"Um no" He said looking over at a hot Justin fan. "Nice bod" He said to himself. "Bad taste" Spot judged as the girl yelled…

"I LOVE YOU JUSTIN MARRY ME I WANT YOU CHILDREN!!"

Snoddy smirked holding Doll Face to him. "You're strange Conlon, just stick with what you got" He said gesturing to Cards. 

Spot shrugged "She's not my type" He said looking over at the blonde.

Snoddy shrugged "Does it really matter?" He said seriously. 

Doll face grinned up at him, Snoddy gently kissed her smiling. 

Cards grinned walking back over "Come on Jack, I got us up there." She said grinning.

"What did it take you?" Jack asked "That guy wasn't going for anything I offered him!"

"What did you offer him!" David asked.

"Yeah!" Les Chorused.

Jack shrugged "Tell ya later" He said putting an arm around David.

Cards grinned "Come on boys lets go explain this" She said grinning.

Author's notes: ONE FREAKING YEAR!! OH MY GOD!! WOAH! Its been a year since I started this and so… I UPDATED!! I wonder if anyone even cares about this story anymore… -sniffs- PLEASE DO!!! Also some might notice it turn darker… Hmm I wonder if this is forshadowing…

Shout Outs: 

Angelic: Yeah I actually stole that from Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing… Rat… But its great ain't it!!

Sereph the Second: Is this soon? -grins-

Shot Hunter: Well um… Just don't do anything illegal to Racie…

Galaxy: WOO! You back!

Tiger: Ohhh You love this story!

Falco: Oh remember the good ole days when this was updated once a week?

Doll Face: NOO NOT THE HOMEWORK MOSNTER!!

Geomatry gal: Aww he's just protected!!!

Stage: -snickers- I love Dutchy/Specs!!

Bravo: Aww thanks!!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

As the group walked up to the "famous" MTV building Cards turned back grinning through the glass windows at the people still below, Ruin seemed to be closer to attacking the "I want to marry you and have your children" girl. Pie wasn't nearly as concentrated on her not, he was looking at a Hebrew National vendor and whispering to Snoddy, probably about lifting a hot dog.  
  
"So what's the plan?" She whispered to Jack.  
  
"Why did you tell him about the coke thing?" Jack snapped "He didn't need to know!"  
  
"Jack, calm down and tell us what we're gunna say" Spot said. "This is more important then some fuck."  
  
"We have to say why we're on strike" Cards said, "Jack, don't put your hand in David's pocket." She snapped "We're gunna be on TV"  
  
"Oh my god" Spot squeaked. "I forgot to wash my hair, Cards!" he snapped "What am I going to do?"  
  
Cards groaned "Come here" She said brushing his hair quickly, "happy?"  
  
Jack laughed leaning against David "And you're worried about us acting gay?"  
  
Cards sighed grumbling about boys as they were searched to make sure the weren't going to kill the Alternative VJ.  
  
"So we talk about why we're on strike." David said professionally.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME DAVID!" Les yelled running up the stairs.  
  
"Well maybe les will be Cute for them?" Cards sighed.  
  
"I hate that kid." Spot grumbled, "Almost as much as I hate no having my hair washed."  
  
"Why are you here?" Cards said "I'm here because I flirted with the camera guy, Jack's here because he's the "leader" and david is here because he's Jack's fuck buddy and Les is here because he's cute. You have no purpose"  
  
"I'm attractive"  
  
"Again no purpose."  
  
"Shuddup" Spot pouted "but you didn't deny it!"  
  
"Shuddup" Cards said.  
  
"They're doing it again!" David said wrinkling his nose. "Being all flirty"  
  
Cards glared at him "Shut up"  
  
"So why were you doing coke?" Spot asked idly.  
  
"YEAH!" David shrieked.  
  
"YEAH!" les said offended. Then he wrinkled his nose "What's coke, like the soda."  
  
"Stupid innocent kid" Spot said.  
  
"Well it's a white powder that-" Cards was cut off by David's shriek of.  
  
"NO! Les you just don't need to know!  
  
"It's a baad baaad drug" Spot said looking innocent.  
  
"Shuddup" Jack said as the door opened letting them into the studio, where alternate VJ Brian Denton stood.  
  
Disclaimer: All owned by respective people.  
  
Author's notes: LOOKIE! I can take a hint! See! -points to Falco's reviews all hinting to update WP- And, if Keza gets a chapter of NHS out, I'll do FIVE WP.  
  
And yes this is a special occasion, its MY BIRTHDAY!!! -nods- Yup, Cardsie is all of Seventeen years old! So review because its my Birthday!  
  
Cards on: BIRTHDAY!!! ITS MINE! 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Cards blinked as she saw Brian Denton, he was as far from the MTV idea of hip as possible. His brown hair was done in a dorky style. One that reminded her of a toupee. Infact the shirt he wore was tucked in.

"Oh dear," Spot joked whispering to her "It looks he hasn't changed since the nineteen fifties"

"Old lover Spot?" Cards asked innocently

"Be nice" David whispered.

"Yeah its always good to be polite" Les said in his annoying and loud voice.

Jack sighed.

"Looks like Davy boy has found a fellow geek" Spot pantomimed his heart beating out of his ribcage., Jack slapped the back of his head.

The teenagers all stood, nervous as heck, but putting on a front of their tough street creed.

Denton announced them "And for those of you who have been slightly inconvenienced by the recent strikes of the fast food places you're about to meet the kids responsible for them!

The stage manager pushed them on, all of a sudden Cards got shy. She leaned against Spot, reaching out for his hand and trailing behind him. Spot on the other hand livened up, the hand not hold Cards was waving, his smile was wider then ever.

Jack was hamming it up, David was looking studious and Les, les looked cute.

Denton shook their hands, "Now Introduce yourselves to America!" he gestured to the cameras.

Jack went forward, his smile wide and face the ultimate showman "I'm Jack Kelly, and I've been working at World Pizza for two years" He smiled winking at the camera with the blinking red light.

David followed, picking up Les "I'm David Jacobs and this is my" He paused, debating breifly in his head, shouldhe claim Les as his son, or actually tell the truth "Son, Les" He smiled. Quickly looking over to Denton who raised an eyebrow hearing him say son.

Spot pulled Cards up behind him "I'm Ben Conlon, and this is Katherine Kerr" he grinned, Cards gave a slight wave and blushed.

Denton motioned to a group of chairs, which had magically appeared, the group moved over taking them, Les sat proudly, his feet swinging.

"So you kids have had your eages cut fifty cents?" Denton asked, "And that's enough to make you strike and picket, just for an after school job?"

"Actually most of us don't go to school" Jack said, "Most of us were kicked out of our , houses or ran away a long time ago." He turned to Denton "We live in a lodging house, the fifty cents an hour cut, would have made it impossible for us to make the rent."

"But now none of you have a job" Denton pointed out.

"Actually we all work at least one other job, a group of us are working almost all hours of the day to make rent" Spot said.

Denton smiled "Why don't you return home?" He asked.

David smiled "If we could we would, I was kicked out of mine for owning up to Les" He said.

"Abused" Spot shrugged "Not going back there"

Jack nodded.

"I didn't have a home" Cards said shrugging. "If I loose the lodging house its back to the streets, and its not fun there." She said, her hand still in Spot's.

"We're not saying that you should leave home if you have a fight or anything. But if you don't have a home, then you want to keep the one you make for yourself." Jack said.

Denton nodded "Why did you decide to go on strike?" He asked "Besides the money?"

"We were powerless" Spot said "It got to the point where our manager could do what ever he wanted, like hire his nephews who do no work but get paid twice as much as us."

"His nephew pushed a gay worker into the steel prep table, the boy had his head cut open he could have died but we didn't feel as though we could tell anyone because we would simply be fired." Jack said. "that combined with the wage drop" he shrugged.

Denton smiled "Now why is it that the World Company is able to reduce your wages?"

David smiled, he'd spent a morning researching this. "Its because they say we make up the difference in tips. Which might be true, if our managers nephews didn't rob the tip jar every day. And in talking to other workers in town the same thing happens to them. They get jipped."

Denton smiled "Well thank you all, and how can we help you?"

"Don't shop at World com stores" Spot grinned "By not supporting them, you make it so that we have a chance!"

The group was ushered out quietly Jack hamming it up with Les, David smiled blushing as Denton talked to him, and somehow during the interview Cards and Spot had become a couple. They stood next to each other, her eyes closed, tired. He nodded, hugging her slightly.

Author's notes: I'm gunna finish this before I go to Philly. Oh just FYI I'm going to University of the Arts Philadelphia. I know this chapter was darker then the others, but that's how the story is turning.

Shout outs:

Galexy: I'm surprised anyone reviewed the last chapter at all!

Falco: Thanks and a year later and I'm bordering 18 and ahalf

Kez: Thank you I was quite proud of myself for wedging the pretencious man in. Also I double my promise... Ten chapters for one NHS

Gypsy: eii! I love spot in this too!

Sereph: Spot is a little weird ne?

Angelic: Well was this what you expected?


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Jack Crowed as they got out "We got on TV!" He yelled "They interviewed us and everything!"

He looked around as the girl who was waving the "marry me Justin!" sign was no where to be found. "Ruin?" He asked, then seeing the brown haired girl with her arms around Pie eater kissing him realized it couldn't be that.

"Hey! Isn't that the Delancy guy?" Les asked as a man started pushing the strikers back farther from the reaches of the cameras.

Cards and Spot were trying to get the little kids away, both realizing what was about to happen.

"Oh shit" Jack said "David, get Les outta here"

"Why?"

"He brought in thugs. Pulitzer brought in thugs" he muttered. David stood still "GET HIM OUTTA HERE!" David nodded, running out as he picked up Les, Cameo and Mondie did the same for Mimic and Snipes. Dante had run, following Cameo.

Cards cursed "Of all the bad luck" She whispered, seeing one of the guys holding a knife. "Any one seen a gun?" She yelled, dropping Spot's hand finally. The group moves into a tight circle.

"Hey fags" Morris yelled "you gunna throw a powder puff at us?"

"That don't even make sense" Cards heard Dutchy yell.

Ruin smiled "Let me at the fuckers" She whispered.

"Where's Crutchy!" Jack yelled.

"Get Tiger away from here!" Cards yelled seeing someone reach to grab the girl.

Then the first punch got thrown. Dutchy flew back as Morris punched him hard. Specs yelled, attacking the boy. Specs might have looked weak but years of being beaten down by his brother made him realize how much his body could take. Morris couldn't even make a dent in the fury Specs unleashed at years of hatred.

"You stupid fuck!" He yelled "You stupid fuck!" He punched Morris hard, a jab to his eye snapping Morris' head back, as he was unprepared to have someone fight back. Dutchy stood up quickly joining Specs as he grabbed Morris' arms and locked him so Specs could beat on him properly.

Cards smirked, seeing Ruin take a roll of quarters out of her back pocket and using it to hit one of the thugs holding a chain, as he wnet down she grabbed that, and the man's wallet.

Spot was in his element, his eyes cold as he attacked men, the gangs weren't planning on the homeless teens fighting back, and they did. They fought back because of the times they hadn't been able to. They fought back because of the bruises from their parents, because of the streets they'd slept on.

Spot was mad, he punched his way through the crowds, hoping to find the other Delancy brother. He saw him as he moved over in front of Cards, a knife flashing as he slashed across her face.

"Stupid bitch" He cussed spitting on the girl who lay back, one hand over the cut. feeling for cut tendons.

Jack saw the VJ and cameras focused on them, he grabbed David "help me get Cards outta here, I'm gunna tackle the guy" David nodded as he followed Jack. Both of them landed on Oscar, screaming about not hitting a girl. Both were oblivious to the fact that Spot had pulled her away and was trying to get her safe.

Brian Denton focused on the two boys, as the gangs retreated, none wanting to deal with the kids who were clearly insane he walked over to the two of them. Les had run back hugging David's leg.

"So you two are in charge of this operation?"

"Yeah" Jack smiled.

"So what just happened?" He asked the two of them.

"Looks like Pulitzer hired a bunch of thugs" He said. "Some of them were our manager's nephews."

David smiled interjecting "Those are the two that have harassed several of the gay employees of World Corp."

"How are they able to get away with that?"

"Well, if we press charges then they fire us" Jack said shrugging.

Denton turned to the Camera "There you have it America, injustice in our own city, in our own era. And now the number one song, "Revolution, re done by Lindsey Lohan"

Spot looked over at Cards, "Hey you okay?"

"It'll be fine" She whispered, holding a hand to her cheek, "nothing serious."

Spot sighed. "They're gone, it got on the news."

Dutchy looked over seeing her "Oh god! Cards" He ran over. "Me and Specs got Morris good, he won't be able to walk right after."

"Did Crutchy get out of the way?" Cards asked standing up, blood dripping down her neck. Several other of the strikers were in similar conditions, Ruin was wiggling her teeth experimentally, and Pie was taking care of a knife gash on his arm. Both Jack and David looked heroically scuffed up while Cards dreaded the medical bills that might be caused from the fight today.

She turned to Spot "We need to go back to Brooklyn" She whispered. "Its our only hope, Got a hundred bucks to pay Devon off with?"

Author's notes: Okay, So I decided, every review I get from now on in this means a new chapter until it finishes. They're easy things to write, so I may as well write them. I want to finish this badly, because every time I re read it I realize how good it is. And then I guilt myself into reading a chapter. So review and you'll get more chapters!

Also, yes this is getting darker, I've had this arched out in my head since the 10th chapter I think, so I know exactly where this is going here's a hint for all of my stuff. If Cards and Spot end up together, its never a good thing. It always means SOMETHING has gone wrong.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

The group gathered in the entertainment room. Some of the kids were so badly injured that they would need the hospital. Kloppman the man who ran the boarding house and also had a soft spot for the kids of the street was inspecting them.

He was looking over Dutchy "You'll have a nice shiner for that one" He said, disinfecting the boy's bruise. The man spoke with an old time New York accent and moved slowly but surely.

Specs was standing proudly. "We got him good didn't we?" He asked.

"Where's Crutchy?" Jack asked. Soon after the thugs had left the cops showed up, causing the kids to flea.

Cards looked around, a cold paper towel against her face. Other kids had used up all the cold compresses. Hot Shot was standing with the kids and looking for Crutchy. "I got him away from the fight" She said in a daze.

"Who's seen Crutchy?" Jack started panicking.

"Danm the cops musta got him." Cameo said, her words slightly slurred, she'd been hit with something upside her head as she'd been protecting her brother.

Cards stood up quickly. "Whose gunna watch the kids while we're at work?" Spot put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down lightly.

"Cards, you can't take care of everything. Relax." He sat down next to her and gently peeled away the paper towel. "It'll be fine" He whispered

Gypsy raised her hand lightly "Well, anyone whose going to be soliciting donations can take one of them."

"And I'm outta commision" Snoddy said. His arm was obviously broken, but he had to wait till the next day to get it set properly. Blink who had been a boy scout, and knew how to set bones had made a splint.

"Yeah" Tiger nodded "Same here." Her and Blink had talked earlier after the fight and had made the decision she'd do donation work and try and stay out of trouble and fights.

Blink was curled up on a couch, he'd been working almost nonstop, this was his four hour break, one hour of which had been used to talk with Tiger. Race and several others were in the same position. Dollface was starting her second job the next day. And Angelic One was working nonstop after school.

"Anyone whose been injured, tomorrow we're gunna head over to the free clinic" David said.

"David where you working?" Cameo asked getting a cold compress she put it on her head.

"Oh Me and Jack have to deal with the press. Brian Denton wants to do some more interviews." He said "Cards and Spot, you two have to be there as well."

"I need to see a doctor!" Cards said, then sighed. "Anyone got some painkillers?" Spot glared at the two of them, his nose was broken, but it wasn't the first time.

No one raised their hands.

"Someone give me one when they get them tomorrow" Cards muttered. She moved to go up to her room. Spot followed her, so did Jack and David. Someone thoughtfully restrained Les.

Cards turned around, seeing Spot she sighed and leaned against the stairwell. "We lost so many workers." She whispered. "We'll need people to beg" she whispered. "Solicit donations, what ever."

"The kids are in school" Spot whispered. "One of the others can go and pick them up from there." He looked at Cards, the strike was already taking its toll on her. The gash on her face would never heal if it wasn't stitched up, her shoulders were slumped and he noticed how unkept her hair was.

"Cards, have you washed your hair since the strike?" He asked lightly.

"You used up all the conditioner" She argued, smiling looking up at him, Spot leaned in about to kiss her, his hand resting lightly on her neck.

"Cards, don't be all huffy!" Jack muttered barging into the stairwell. "Oh sorry" He said. "The four of us gotta talk."

"Lets go into my room" Cards sighed walking up the stairs, the room she and Spot shared was slightly bigger then others, Jack and David's was just as big, but they had more stuff. Spot sat on the bed, Cards rolled her eyes as she sank down onto it as well, her back against a wall. "So talk."

"Denton wants us to be the faces of the strike." Jack said.

"Jack, you know how stupid that is"

"What?" David said. "It makes sense, Cards, you're the girl. Spot is attractive. Jack is Charismatic."

"You saying I'm not Pretty" Jack grinned.

"You're very attractive" He grinned leaning in to kiss Jack.

"Jack you have an outstanding warrant."

"No one cares about that shit."

"What did he do?" David asked, pulling back sharply.

"Dealing Cocaine"

"No one cares" Jack said pointedly. "And don't go acting all high and mighty, its not like you've never been arrested."

"Yeah, but vagrancy is slightly different." Cards spit back. "And I served my two weeks and didn't cause a fuss!"

"Am I the only one who doesn't have a police record?" David asked. "Spot?"

"Prostitution" He muttered.

"This is a Pr nightmare." David muttered.

"You're forgetting that you told all of America that Les was your son too." Cards said.

"Look, we'll make it work" Jack smiled. "We're just victims of society."

"The same society we're trying to get to give us money."

"I think Jack's got something" David said. "We just play up our pity stories."

Cards sighed nodding. "Okay, Spot we gotta go buy hair care products."

"Why?" Spot asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we're the broken and scarred face of this strike." Spot smiled, leaning across the bed and kissing her gently.

Author's notes: See look, Stagey reviewed, and I get off my ass and write an important chapter! More people review more chapters!

Like I said, Its not a good thing if Cards and Spot get together.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Cards yawned her arm grazing Spot's bare chest. She blinked slightly looking over, Spot was curled around a pillow. Their legs were entwined and she smiled softly. "Hey" She whispered, her hand stroking his chest lightly.

Spot opened his eyes groggily. "Cardsie" He smiled kissing her lightly. "You got my coffee?"

"Not yet, I'll go get some" Cards laughed, pulling on her Pj's. A hole was ripping near the bottom of them and Cards sighed, reaching around and finding a shirt she pulled it on. "You go shower and all that Jazz"

Spot laughed pulling her close in a slightly clumsy kiss. "Brush your teeth." He laughed.

Cards smiled, pulling back. For a few moments she'd forgotten the world outside her small room. But as she opened the door and saw Snipeshooter she remembered.

"So you two are sleeping together now?"

Cards looked down at the boy with disgust. "Spot, honey, go buy a clinic and make sure we have condoms" She said poking her head into the room again. Spot laughed and Cards smiled pulling the door securely behind her. The card was still in the door, along with it was a small sticker that said "Hello my name is Spot" on it. She grinned as she walked down the stairs to the coffee machine.

Her good mood was destroyed as she saw the state of the lobby.

The other boroughs and areas had sent representatives. "Oh god" She whispered. The coffee, which she'd bought for the group was gone, and it was the beginning of the month. She pulled back in running upstairs.

"Jack!" She snapped banging on the leader's door. "You danm well better get up you son of a bitch!"

Jack meandered over, opening the door. "God Cards, you take everything to seriously. Spot not screwed you yet?"

"None of your business. All of us need to get ready now, there are like fifty kids downstairs."

"What?" Jack asked stepping outside the room, wearing only a pair of haphazardly pulled on boxers.

"I know some of them, they're from all over town." She said. "Where are we gunna keep them all. How are we gunna feed them all?" She sank down, leaning against Jack and David's door.

Jack kneeled down. "Get up Cards" he said, his voice a little colder then normal. "This is your job to deal with. David is coming up with our speeches. You take care of all of this. Get Spot to help you. Talk to Kloppmen. Once we figure out how much money we'll have maybe we can get more..."

Cards put her hand up, stopping him. "Great, I'll go talk to him. The press should figure out this is the place, this all becomes tax deductible if this is a charity. I'll have to do some research. But if we turn the entertainment room into a conference room, this might be good business for Kloppman."

She looked around. "Get someone to go buy more coffee. I'll give them cash." Cards sighed. "Me and Spot will stay here at all times, if we get everything cleared, tell MTV to have people posted here as well as with you, we'll show the human aspect, you concentrate on the business."

Jack smiled hugging her "See Cardsie, this is why you're in charge."

"You are a cult leader Jack Kelly."

Jack smiled "Go shower. You and Spot still out of conditioner?"

"Of course" Cards smiled as she stood up, ignoring Jack's offered hand. "we wouldn't be us if we had our hair care products."

Jack shook his head. "You two getting along okay?"

"Yes Jack, you don't really care, so please stop asking." Cards pushed him away. Jack nodded, not denying anything.

Cards moved back to her room, Spot was sitting bleerily "Get up, Coffee's gone."

"You bought it a few days ago. It should last all month" Spot said.

"Yeah, well, we gotta go be nice. Get Dressed and lets hit the showers." Cards sighed.

Author's notes: Update one. So I have insomnia, this is good for all of you. Because it means I write more. I would have had this chapter out earlier, but as I was writing it I got news that my grandfather died. So I have to go back to England for a while. Tell me what you think of the chapter. I love getting reviews, and I'm gunna go write two more chapters of this now!


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Cards walked down her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a clean black shirt and jeans. Jack was being himself, entertaining the guys from the other buroughs. She smiled at one of the kids from Brooklyn he waved her over.

"So Devon is gunna back us?" She asked throwing her arms around the brown haired boy.

"Yeah. Falco told him that the fight yesterday was proof. All Brooklyn is striking. He let his support go out last night. Everyone came here."

"Maps why would you all come here?" she asked as she sent Dante to go get some more coffee. "And why drink all my coffee?"

'Cards you don't even drink the stuff" He said. "And I mean where else are we supposed to go? The middle of times square? Yeah thats smart."

Cards sighed as Spot came out, he grinned at the other boy. "Ben!" He yelled. Spot wandered over, giving Cards a quick kiss.

"Hey" Spot grinned "Whats been going on since I left?"

"James got killed" Maps said seriously, "the John slit his throat."

"Man" Spot shook his head. "You still doing that?"

"Devon's paying me to be his voice here."

"Lucky break." Spot said as Maps nodded.

Cards smiled slipping away to talk to an angry Kloppmen.

Jack stood up on the table. ""I wanna thank you all for being ambassadors for the strike!" He smiles widely. "Now we gotta figure out what we're gunna do to keep the media's attention!"

One kid yelled "Lets kill the scabs!"

A few of the guys nodded, "Might work" Jack said.

"NO!" David yelled, the kid who had the coffee ran in handing it to Cards who was in a heated discussion with Kloppman. She handed it off to Spot who nodded, and took it to the coffee maker. "If we do that, the public won't care about us!"

"Whose this kid?" Maps muttered.

"Jack's new boy toy." Spot replied.

"He slumming?"

"Nah, he lived at a synagogue before this." Spot muttered as the coffee started.

"God, and we're listening to him."

"Jack says he's smart. And that is practical." Spot shrugged. "I mean what good does it do us to have people put in jail.

"Look, this strike is gunna cost money. Which none of us has!" Jack yelled. "If we want to get people's attention we're gunna need to keep getting MTV's attention."

Maps snorted "Yeah whose gunna take on whoreing themselves out for that?"

Spot nodded.

"Look, I know none of us like to beg"

A groan went out "No Jack!" One of the guys yelled "I've worked three jobs, I ain't begging no more"

Jack calmed them "But you're not begging for yourself. We can't be the only kids with rent to pay" he said "right?"

A general nod went through the crowd.

"This is gunna go into a fund to pay for the stuff we need. Also see if you can work for a non World owned Company. There's a list over there." Snipeshooter ran to put it next to the coffee maker. "Of companies that aren't owned by World Co."

A group of people swarmed the coffee maker as Spot grabbed his cup and smiled.

"Also, when picketing, try not to do anything that could look bad on camera."

The group laughed "Yeah sure Jack."

Jack got off the table. "So you think it went well Davey?"

"Yeah" David smiled. "I think you really got through to them."

"Whose them?" A tall black boy asked David.

"I mean the kids who didn't..." David floundered.

The boy laughed. "God, you're uptight." He reached over and hugged Jack "Man Jacky you sure can choose em."

David blushed. "I'm gunna go check with Cards" He muttered.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Cards was quietly talking with Kloppmen.

"Now Cards you know I love all you guys, and you ain't caused me any trouble at all. But I don't know if I can let you host the strike here. Its just bad for business." Kloppmen sighed, "I want to help you all. But I need to make sure you pay me."

"Don't worry! We're working on it. It won't be an issue." Cards smiled "And these guys, if they stay will be helping." She said begging.

"Fine, but just as long as you aren't disrupting the rest of the guests." He said. "And pay!" He yelled as Cards smiled, relieved.

She headed out to the front. "How'd it go?" She asked David.

"I don't think they like me."

"Well you haven't exactly proven yourself to us" Maps said as he walked up. "We don't even know you. You're just the boy Jack's sleeping with this week." He turned to Cards. "So, you and Spot?"

She nodded. "Maps, I need to go to a clinic" She said gulping back tears, the cut on her face was looking a little worse for wear. It spanned from her temple to the bottom of her jaw, impossible to hide.

"Cards, you can't! You need to help us get support on MTV!" David said. "Look that could help us! None of the rest of us really got anything that you can see! It might make up for the fact that you served time in jail!"

"David this..." Jack walked in smiling "Hey! Just the two people I needed to see." He said "Cards, what happened with Kloppmen?"

"We have to pay, anyone staying here has to help as well." She said. "We have to behave! Jack I'm serious no fucking up."

"Relax Cards" Jack grinned shaking his head. "We'll be fine. You know that."

Cards sighed. "Jack, I can't go with you to MTV today" She said softly. "I need to go to a clinic."

"No." Jack said as if it was a question, he ignored it. "Okay David, we've got everything we need right?"

"Les is gunna be in school today" David said "So he can't come with us. "

"Hmm would it look worse if we pulled him from school to come with us, or if we didn't have him?" Jack asked.

"If they ask where he is, we play up how commited we are to as many of us as possible getting an education." David said. "Then we remind people that it isn't our fault we're in the possitions we're in. We aren't victims of society, we're victims of our situation." He smiled, liking the sound of that.

Jack nodded. "Hmkay, Cards you got that?"

"Jack I really need to get this sewn up!"

"Someone will do it for you later" Jack said off handly. "Look we'll find you something to kill the pain after the interview."

Cards sighed, looking around for Spot. He seemed to materalize "Everyone's ready to go out, I organized them for where to beg, they're making signs now. Other kids are going to work" He gently pulled her to him. "You'll be fine." He said. "Just relax a little."

"How do you expect me to relax?" She laughed. "I'm a nervous wreck, and rightfully so!"

"Cards." Jack snapped grabbing her arm, wrenching her from Spot, he pulled her aside. "You don't get to be a nervous wreck, you don't want to go back to how things were any more then the rest of us. Remember seeing Dutchy hit his head? That's why you're doing this. Look at Tiger" He pointed to the girl, who was looking a little queesy, "you want that kid doing what we're doing right now? Look at all we've put in, and this is only like the third day" He said, "You don't get to have emoitions. You are this strike."

Author's notes.

One more! Then I'm all caught up. But yeah, this story is supposed to be ending a lot sooner then this... It just won't get to the point. So you all get lots of filler about how the strike is affecting people. Lets see, next is when they get on MTV again, Then another big riot, then it gets really bad, then well, you've seen the movie. (Oh wait! you didn't realize this was just a modernization of the movie with girls as well as boys?)


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Cards was quietly talking with Kloppmen.

"Now Cards you know I love all you guys, and you ain't caused me any trouble at all. But I don't know if I can let you host the strike here. Its just bad for business." Kloppmen sighed, "I want to help you all. But I need to make sure you pay me."

"Don't worry! We're working on it. It won't be an issue." Cards smiled "And these guys, if they stay will be helping." She said begging.

"Fine, but just as long as you aren't disrupting the rest of the guests." He said. "And pay!" He yelled as Cards smiled, relieved.

She headed out to the front. "How'd it go?" She asked David.

"I don't think they like me."

"Well you haven't exactly proven yourself to us" Maps said as he walked up. "We don't even know you. You're just the boy Jack's sleeping with this week." He turned to Cards. "So, you and Spot?"

She nodded. "Maps, I need to go to a clinic" She said gulping back tears, the cut on her face was looking a little worse for wear. It spanned from her temple to the bottom of her jaw, impossible to hide.

"Cards, you can't! You need to help us get support on MTV!" David said. "Look that could help us! None of the rest of us really got anything that you can see! It might make up for the fact that you served time in jail!"

"David this..." Jack walked in smiling "Hey! Just the two people I needed to see." He said "Cards, what happened with Kloppmen?"

"We have to pay, anyone staying here has to help as well." She said. "We have to behave! Jack I'm serious no fucking up."

"Relax Cards" Jack grinned shaking his head. "We'll be fine. You know that."

Cards sighed. "Jack, I can't go with you to MTV today" She said softly. "I need to go to a clinic."

"No." Jack said as if it was a question, he ignored it. "Okay David, we've got everything we need right?"

"Les is gunna be in school today" David said "So he can't come with us. "

"Hmm would it look worse if we pulled him from school to come with us, or if we didn't have him?" Jack asked.

"If they ask where he is, we play up how commited we are to as many of us as possible getting an education." David said. "Then we remind people that it isn't our fault we're in the possitions we're in. We aren't victims of society, we're victims of our situation." He smiled, liking the sound of that.

Jack nodded. "Hmkay, Cards you got that?"

"Jack I really need to get this sewn up!"

"Someone will do it for you later" Jack said off handly. "Look we'll find you something to kill the pain after the interview."

Cards sighed, looking around for Spot. He seemed to materalize "Everyone's ready to go out, I organized them for where to beg, they're making signs now. Other kids are going to work" He gently pulled her to him. "You'll be fine." He said. "Just relax a little."

"How do you expect me to relax?" She laughed. "I'm a nervous wreck, and rightfully so!"

"Cards." Jack snapped grabbing her arm, wrenching her from Spot, he pulled her aside. "You don't get to be a nervous wreck, you don't want to go back to how things were any more then the rest of us. Remember seeing Dutchy hit his head? That's why you're doing this. Look at Tiger" He pointed to the girl, who was looking a little queesy, "you want that kid doing what we're doing right now? Look at all we've put in, and this is only like the third day" He said, "You don't get to have emoitions. You are this strike."

Author's notes.

One more! Then I'm all caught up. But yeah, this story is supposed to be ending a lot sooner then this... It just won't get to the point. So you all get lots of filler about how the strike is affecting people. Lets see, next is when they get on MTV again, Then another big riot, then it gets really bad, then well, you've seen the movie. (Oh wait! you didn't realize this was just a modernization of the movie with girls as well as boys?)


End file.
